School Time
by RiverSakina
Summary: Got to love Celebrities. They break the law, but rather then getting jail time, they just get community service. But what will happen when Eiri is teaching a High school English Class, and Shuichi teaching Music... at the same School. Oc's. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation in and shape or form.  
Also: if i missed a coma, sorry. I had them in but they all vanished when I uploaded ."**

"Hey, wait up!" a girl yelled as she ran down the hall in the school building. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran head on into someone. "I'm sorry," she said politely.

"You should really watch where you are running; if you had ran into him instead of me, you would both be on the ground hurt," the man said in an emotionless voice.

"I'm really sorry… excuses me," she said as she ran off.

"That was mean, Eiri," the pink haired boy said with a sigh closely following.

"Fine, then next time I wont move you so you don't get him," the blond said as he continued down the hall way. "Hurry up brat; we only have twenty minutes till school starts." The other man ran to catch up to the other.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Yuki, Mr. Shindo; Welcome to our school," the man behind the desk laughed.

"It's very nice to be here," Shuichi said with a smile.

"Liar…" Eiri whispered.

"Anyways, since you will both be here for the next few months, I will show you to your classrooms," he said finally standing up. "This way" he said as he led them out of the office.

The principle continued talking about the school, or something about the school. Students stared as the three men walked down the hall. "They're wearing sun glasses indoors…" Eiri caught someone say.

Stopping, he looked over at the boy who had spoken. Shuichi stopped, confused, as he watched his love walk towards the boy.

Eiri placed one hand level with the boys head on the wall. "Do you have a problem with me wearing sun glasses indoors?"

"Yeah, it makes you look dumb," the boy said with a smile.

"Daring," Eiri said, lowering the glasses. Sweat started dripping from the boy as he stared into the fierce amber eyes.

"Sorry…" he said finally. Eiri nodded, and walked back over to the waiting two men.

"So cruel yet again," Shuichi whispered as they started walking again.

"This is high school Shu. You have to be cruel to survive."

"How would you know that? You never went to public school."

They walked in silence for a bit; well, all but the gabbing principle. Finally, they arrived at their first stop. "Mr. Shindo, this will be your class for the next few months. Mrs. Gram is away on Family emergency, and won't be back for a little longer then you should be here."

"Alright," Shuichi said as he pulled down his glasses to look around the room.

"Please follow," the man said walking off. Both Eiri and Shuichi followed again. After a few minutes they made it to the next room. "And this is where you will be, Mr. Yuki. Ms. Merrill is away on maternity, and isn't due back before the year is over" he said as he unlocked the door.

"Great…"

"On both desks is class roster, log in information to the school's server, schedules, and notes from the teacher. And remember, here your fame won't get you anything, you are just like any other person here."

"Kind of wished I hadn't been signed up under my name then," Eiri laughed a little at his words.

"Eiri, be nice. If you had just listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't be here." Eiri glared at Shuichi threw the dark lenses.

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

"That's the first bell. To your classes rooms please," he said as he walked off.

"See you during my prep hour then," Shuichi said as he gave his love a peck on the lips.

"How do you even know you have one?"

"I'm guessing. But fine, see you during lunch no matter what."

"Yeah… think about what you want to eat."

"Bye," Shuichi said as he started running off, towards his class.

"Hey! No running in the hall!" a teacher yelled at him. Sighing, he started walking. E_ash… next think they'll get me for a pda…_ he laughed as he arrived at his classroom.

Students had already started filing in, taking seats seemingly where ever they pleased. Shuichi snuck over to the desk in the corner, looking for the papers the principle had been talking about.

"You can't be over there," a girl said to him. Turning, he stared at the girl. "And sun glasses aren't allowed in the classrooms."

"Hush Maiko," he said coldly, looking back at the desk.

"Excuse me? You're the one working on getting a detention" she exclaimed.

"Will you be quit, I'm looking for something," he said finally finding the file. "Found it," he said haply.

"Put it down before the substitute gets here," Maiko whispered.

"You are really bossy, Maiko. Why don't you just take your seat and let me do my job," he said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Shuichi," she exclaimed.

"Who did you think it was?" Before he could do anything, she threw her arms around the adult.

"Why are you here Shuichi?" she said looking into his violet eyes.

"Eiri got me in trouble, so now we both have a boat load of community service."

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

"Class starting?"

"Yep," Maiko said with a smile. "So is Yuki here too?"

"Yeah… He's subbing for Mrs. Gram…"

"That's my English teacher!!"

"I warn you now then, Eiri is mine. Touch him and you die."

"You should get class started," she said, ignoring him.

~*~

Eiri stood in front of the class. His shades had long since been discarded, now his amber eyes could look over the class freely. _Why did I agree to do this…?_

"Are we going to start class this year?" a student asked.

The novelist sighed as he looked over the class list. "Alright, I'm Mr. Yuki; I will be your sub for the next who knows how long. If you have any questions, don't ask them."

Hands shot up instantly. "What did I just say?"

"Are you the novelist, Eiri Yuki?" a girl asked.

"If I am?"

"Can I have your autograph?" her eyes went wide, holding up a pen and paper.

"Why are you here?" a boy asked.

Eiri sighed again. "This is my punishment for doing bad. I'm stuck here until my community service is complete."

"Why here?"

"Because your school was lucky enough to need two substitute teachers, and I don't want to be far from the other person subbing here."

"Is Mr. Shindo here too?"

"Yes."

"What's he teaching?"

"No idea"

"What did you do to wine up here?"

"Not telling"

**End Part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Gravitation.**

The bell for second hour to end finally rang. Slowly, Shuichi made his way threw the halls, to Eiri's class. "Eiri," he yelled as he walked in the door, jus to be hit by a whiteboard eraser.

"Be quiet, brat," he growled, sitting behind his desk. The blond has his head down, and was rubbing his temple.

"Headache?" Shuichi asked as he stepped behind the blond to help rub his head.

"I hate kids so much…"

"Let' not tell the twins that," Shuichi said, laughing.

Eiri leaned his head back. "Get your mouth over here," His words were harsh, but Shuichi didn't seem to care as he brought his lips to the older mans.

"I love you," Shuichi whispered, is a song like way.

"Well if that isn't a personal display of affection I don't know what is," Maiko laughed as she walked in.

"So you're in here third hour…"

"Yep, during your prep class."

"That means I can protect Eiri from you"

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

"Again with that fucking bell…" Eiri mumbled. "That's another thing I really hate," he complained as he stood. As he stepped to the other side of the desk, Shuichi sat down in his chair.

"Nice view from back here though," Shuichi whispered, leaning back in the chair.

Ignoring his idiot, the English teacher moved on. "Yes, I am Eiri Yuki, No I don't want to give you an autograph; take a picture and your phone or camera won' make it to the end of the day. No, I don't want to meet either of your parents, and I don't tutor. I am here on community service, and don't want to talk about it… any questions?" No one moved. "Ok, moving on. We do have work to get done today. Please open your books to page 387." He said as he took his book from the desk. "Who can tell me what emotion this poem is trying to get across?"

"I thought you hated poetry," Shuichi said, texting on his cell phone.

"Shut up, Shu," Eiri's eyes didn't waver.

"It's tlakign about a lost love, so could be loneliness, longing, or even just plain lost."

"Correct. Rhyme sceme?"

"Every other," Shuichi called out.

Fierce amber eyes glared at the singer.

~*~

Lunch finally arrived. Eiri made his way to his lovers class, stopping in the door. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"Sorry," Shuichi rushed into his loves arms. "Is your headache gone?"

"No, but it will be soon." He pressed his lips to the singers, tounge playing with the metal rod in the younger mans mouth.

"We can't do this here…" Shuichi said, gasping for air.

"That's why we are getting in my car and driving away."

"But we only have forty minutes…"

"And we've done it in less."

Shuichi smiled as they walked out to the car.

~*~

School had finally ended. Now Shuichi crawled into the bed he shared with the novelist, closing his eyes instantly.

"There's no way you're that tired."

"I hate this… Hiro said Bad Luck is on hiatus until I get back," Shuichi wined, "And half those kids are tone deaf… And thanks to you my ass hurts!"

"Hold your tongue," Eiri said in a joking manner. Shuichi stuck out his tongue, and grabbed the metal rod.

"Just think," Eiri whispered as he crawled onto the singer, "only 493 hours to go."

"That's over two months of this…"

"That's over three months Hun. We don't get hours for the weekends. Forty hours a week." He paused a second. "Twelve and a half weeks."

"Four… Eight… three months!! I might go crazy!!"

Eiri started laughing. "You'll live."

"Barely…"

Eiri kissed the younger mans head. "I promise you will live." He gently wrapped his arms around the younger. "I love you," he whispered.

Shuichi raised his head to kiss the older man, when he heard the front door shut. "Kids are home," he said as he fell back to the bed.

Eiri sat up, brushing his hand threw the boys hair. "Go ahead and rest, I'll handle the kids."

"Eiri, do you remember what's in three days?"

"We have something planned in three days?"

"At 4p.m…."

"Wednesday at 4p.m." he mumbled a few times.

"We've had the twins for just over two years…"

The blond sighed, he remembered now. "The interview for fitting parents," he said looking down.

"Think we'll pass?"

"I'm sure we will"

"Even though we've put the kids at risk so many times?"

"Shu, we'll talk about this later, when we don't have a set of little ears listening," Eiri said as he walked to the door.

Opening the door, Aiydan smiled. _Hi Dad, Hi Mom_ he waved.

"Where's your sister?"

_In the kitchen._

"Come on," he said as he picked the little boy up. "Lets leave Mommy to rest." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

**End Part 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This may not make sence if you have not read my story "Shot". Basically: Aiylia and Aiydan are twins Shuichi and Eiri adopted two years prior, for Shuichi's 21's birthday. Aiylia is deaf and Aiydan is mute, hence the italics with no quotes mean it is in Sign Language. (I should have said this during Part 2 to be honest... Sorry .) And yes, they call Shuichi "Mom" because Eiri told them to.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream and try, I do not own Gravitation or it's original characters.**

**Second Note: Please read the bottom and give me input... Please ."**

Shuichi sat, crying on Eiri's lap. Tightly, he held his young singer to his chest.

_This everything you wish to take?_ A lady with brown hair, wearing a grey suit, asked. Both twins nodded, holding their bags. _Let's take our leave then._

_Do we get to say bye?_ Aiylia asked, as she tried to hold her tears back.

Looking at her watch, the lady nodded. _Three minutes._

Both twins dropped their things, and ran to their parents. "Mommy…" Aiylia whispered, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Shuichi wasted no time wrapping his arms around both kids. "Not fair…" he whispered. Eiri pulled him down to the ground, so they could understand one and another better. _I'm sorry…_

_Don't cry Mom, we'll be back soon._

Shuichi nodded a few times. _Take care of each other. We will come see you when we can._ Eiri signed, showing no emotion on his face.

_I love you,_ both twins showed, as they leaned on Shuichi. Eiri wrapped his arms around all three of his family members.

~*~

"But Eiri," Shuichi protested, stomping his foot down on the classroom floor.

"Be quiet; can't you see they are taking a test?" Eiri said with fierce eyes.

"But you promised…" he said, lifting his left hand to his heart. "You promised we would go today."

"So we are having a change in plans." He watched as tears flowed from the violet eyes he loved so much. "Stop crying. Why don't we try to setup dinner with them, so we can meet their host parents?" Eiri said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why can't I just go to their school and eat with them, and talk about it with them. Then they won't feel like we don't care."

Eiri pondered the thought. "It would get you to shut up…" he looked over the papers he was grading. "Fine, just make sure you're back on time, Shuichi," he said, as he pulled the keys from his pocket. "You had better check in with me, and return those after lunch."

"Thank you Eiri!" he yelled, running to give the blond a kiss on the cheek.

"Hush!" he said, holding the keys out.

Shuichi took them, planting the kiss on his lips next. "I love you," he whispered. Eiri swatted at him, as he watched the singer run out.

Shuichi pulled out of the parking lot with a smile on his face. Now that he was used to driving the Mercedes, Eiri seemed to be a little more lenient on giving him the keys. Arriving at a red light, Shuichi reached into his backpack, pulling out his cell phone. 'On my way to get you guys, go to office,' he typed, sending it off to Aiydan's phone.

The light turned green, and Shuichi slowly eased the car to move. "What's with all the red lights?" he whined as he arrived at a second one. This time however, he was the first car so he would be able to fly right threw it.

Again the light flashed green. Shuichi pushed down the petal, trying to make it through the intersection faster than ever. But what Shuichi failed to notice decided to make its self obvious to him.

The sound of twisting metal and broken glass filled the local area. By standards turned to look at the two cars that were now mashed together. A man staggered out of the driver's seat of the old, warn out red (maybe orange… no one really knew) Nissan. "What the hell…" the man slurred his words, as he looked at his car in the other one.

Shuichi reached for his phone, stretching as far as he could. The seatbelt had done its job, holding him in place so he couldn't move. Wincing in pain, he finally was able to graze the edge enough that it was within reach. A scream escaped his lips, as he dialed the first number that came to his mind.

"_What brat?"_ Eiri said as he picked up the phone.

No reply.

"_Shuichi?"_ still nothing. _"Shuichi,"_ Eiri yelled again and again. _"Fine,"_ he said, hanging up his phone. Shuichi tried his hardest to keep his eyes open; he tried to say something to Eiri; he tried… but he failed.

~*~

Eiri stood outside of his classroom door, tapping his foot as the bell rang. "Damn Shuichi… where is he?" he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. As he dialed, he walked down the hall towards the Choir room. "Shuichi, answer your phone. Class just started and you didn't give me back my keys," he said, hanging up as he got to the classroom.

Stepping in, he looked at all the kids who sat around, talking. "Where's Shindou?" he called out.

"Like we know," a girl commented, going back to her conversation.

Pulling out his phone, he noticed he had received a text. Using the touch screen rather than keys, he opened it. 'Where are you guys?' It was from Aiylia.

'Your mom never showed up?' he typed back. A few minutes elapsed before the reply arrived: 'No'.

Eiri turned, and walked out of the school. Looking over the parking lot, he failed to see his car. "Darn it Shu…" he said, walking back inside. Looking threw his contacts; he found the next number he wanted. Pressing send, he held it to his ear.

"_Hello,"_ Hiro laughed as he answered.

"Shuichi with you?"

"_Yuki? No, he should be at the school with you. I haven't seen him all week."_

Not wanting to talk, Eiri just hung up. Finally he made it to the office, without noticing that's where he was going. "Can I help you, Mr. Yuki?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Someone needs to cover for Shindou. He hasn't come back from lunch and he never made it to his destination."

"Alright, I'll track someone down then. Anything else?"

"Where is Maiko Shindou this hour?"

~*~

Eiri sat in his classroom in a daze. Rather than following the plans that had been left for him, he told everyone to silent read while he stared into space. _Where could he be?_

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_

Eiri was broken from his daydream. Pulling out his phone, he looked to see if Shuichi had called. Nothing waited for him.

"_Eiri Yuki to the main office, Eiri Yuki to the main office,"_ the voice of the secretary chirped.

Stepping out of the room, he made his way to the office. He blinked a few times, seeing two police officers talking. Walking to the desk, he glanced over at the cops. "Are you Eiri Yuki?" one cop asked.

"Yes."

"You need to come with us."

"On what charges?" he asked, turning to face them

"Something has happened to a Mr. Shindou."

Eiri felt his heart fall from his chest. "What happened to Shuichi…?"

"There was an accident this afternoon. He is currently in the hospital, in critical condition."

Eiri stumbled. _He didn't show because he was in an accident? How bad is he hurt…? They probably can't answer that. When could it have happened…?_ Pulling out his phone, he looked through the call history. "What time was it at?"

"According to witnesses, it was around 11:53 a.m."

"He called me at 11:54 a.m.," his heart fell again. His lover had tried to call and tell him, but he hung up on the younger man. Against his will, tears began pouring from his cheeks. "Shuichi… I'm sorry…" he whispered.

**End part 3.**

**Hehe... Sorry guys . Thanks everyone for the reviews, but you may have to wait for a day or two now.... I kinda lost the next part _" It's on paper somewhere mixed in with my *other* stories.... But I'm looking for it! Or if you would rather, I could just skip the Hospital and go right back to the school (Saves me some typing... School part is done, Hospital part is unkown .)  
Anyways, post your thoughts please ^_^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I couldn't find the Hospital scene I had written… I bet it got put with my larger piece, which my friend has so she can type it all up for me. (So you know, that's a long ass story right there.)**

**Anyways, I link this version a lot more then that one anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation is a not mine in any shape or form. I'm just one of those people that like to manipulate others to bend to their wills.**

Shuichi lay in the bed asleep. The only sound in the hospital room was the heart monitor beeping and the light breaths that escaped the singer. Eiri held Shuichi's left hand, wishing he would wake. It had been two days since the accident and there was still no sign of the singer waking.

But of course, some how, the media had found a way to get information from the hospital. Seemingly all of Japan now knew that Shuichi was in the hospital and that both celebrities had massive amounts of Community Service. This mess of course, led to a flurry of "Get well soon" gifts for Shuichi; so much that is room was at one time packed.

Because of this, Eiri created a set of rules that were currently posted on the young adult's room door. The first stated that no gifts were to be brought in if they were from a fan. The second, said no admittance was allowed unless the person was on the list of people who could go in. (Even though this rule was to end any possible drama, it managed to create a massive headache for Eiri when a certain former singer couldn't get in to see his "closest friend". This matter was quickly resolved, allowing both Sakuma Ryuichi and Kumaguro admittance to the room.) The final rule, one certain pre-selected doctors and nurses could enter to give treatment to the singer.

Without warning, Eiri was pulled from his daydream by the sound of his watch's alarm going off. He had somewhere else to be; somewhere more important then by his lover's side.

Standing, he ran over Shuichi's pale face. "I'll come back after school tomorrow," he whispered as he kissed the sleeping mans lips. "The kids said they would try to come by today to visit you, so please don't make them cry." And with that, he left.

Twenty minutes passed before the door opened again. Aiydan walked in followed closely by Aiylia. Their guardian opted to stay outside so he could still use his phone.

The twins stared at the sleeping Shuichi. "Mommy…" Aiylia said as soft as she could. No reply escaped the singer's mouth. Aiydan walked over to the window on the other side of the bed, where a CD player sat. Replacing the CD, he turned it on. The sound of Bad Luck soon filled the room, but at a volume where it didn't leak out.

When Aiydan turned, he noticed his sister had the same thought he did. Careful not to go near the casted left leg, he laid on the opposite side of their Mom from his sister. Both twins seemed to be using the adults' arms as pillows, as they each ran a hand onto his stomach, instantly locking fingers.

Quiet and still they lay, allowing the music of Bad Luck to surround them and lead them into a Trans. The added bass helped relax everyone as they felt the music.

Three songs passed quickly. Everyone remained asleep, even as the door opened. A look of surprise graced the newcomer's faces as she looked at the sleeping figures.

It wasn't so much the shock of seeing them all asleep that surprised him; it was the person in the middle that did. After all, Tohma Seguchi had put his current top band on hiatus because of Shuichi's Community Service, not to go to the hospital.

"Excuse me Sir, can I help you?" a nurse said as she stepped behind the blond.

Tohma turned, surprised still lingering on his face. "Actually…yes; why is Mr. Shindou here?"

The nurse was flabbergasted. "He was in a car accident two days ago; struck by a drunk driver… it was all over the news since he got here." Tohma turned back to his employee.

Mika, being the wonderful wife she was trying to be, had forced the company president to stay home over the last four days because of a cold. Today was the first day she had let him go out, let alone touch a cell phone or the T.V. remote.

"But Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Only certain people are allowed in here." Tohma closed his eyes, reaching into his coat pocket for his wallet. He knew this procedure, he had after all taught it to Eiri.

"I'm Tohma Seguchi," he said, showing her his I.D. Badge for NG. The nurse nodded, moving on with what she was doing. "Are the kids fine like that?" he asked, taking a seat in a near by chair.

"Yes, they are perfectly fine. Mr. Usegi actually refused to put Mr. Shindou on some of the medicine." Tohma nodded, pulling his phone out to look at the text he had just received. "Mr. Seguchi, you shouldn't have that on around the machines. Some of them pick up the cell waves."

Tohma bit his tongue, holding back the comment he so badly wanted to make. Within a few seconds the phone was off and back in his pocket. "So when will he wake up?"

"The doctors aren't entirely sure. According to Mr. Usegi, he received a call from Mr. Shindou right after the accident, but we are guessing he was already unconscious before the police arrived." She lifted up the charts, quickly jotting down what he guessed was the numbers displayed on the screen.

**End Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

A week had passed and still Shuichi hadn't showed any sign of recovering. Eiri sat by his side, refusing to move until it was morning, or his other half woke. In all honesty, he hadn't returned home for more then to grab a change of clothes every day.

It was around six pm one evening when the door finally opened to reveal someone other then a nurse or doctor.

"Daddy…" Aiylia said, running to her father. After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the girl. Aiydan soon walked in, followed by Tohma.

"Eiri…" Tohma said, placing a hand on Aiydan's right shoulder.

Releasing the girl, he looked up to see his brother-in-law. "What do you want, Tohma?"

"The kids wanted to come see Shuichi… I didn't know they were your twins," he said as they both watched Aiydan run over to his sister.

"They are, yes."

"So has Mr. Shindou's condition bettered at all?" Eiri looked insulted at the tone Tohma used. "I do honestly care; I want to see you two get the twins back before they are used to living with Mika and me."

Eiri picked up his daughter, setting her on the bed side. He then picked up Aiydan, carrying him to the other side of the bed. "His parents are fighting to Power of Attorney."

Tohma stared confused as he watched each child lay next to their Mom. "Why would they want to take that from you?"

"They believe he is in pain and should be having the medicine provided threw IV's. Their attorney is also trying to make them think that the public should know everything about what is going on with Shuichi." He ran a hand over his lover's face, than walked around the bed into the middle of the room. "In all honesty," he lowered his voice enough so Aiydan couldn't hear him, "Shuichi requested to never be left alive if he was like this for over two weeks. But I don't know if I could stand to be the one to say "I give up on him"; not with the twins here anyways."

Tohma nodded, looking at the three in the bed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"If you catch wind of any of this in the news, stop it. There are things that don't need to be known about Shuichi, and I think this is one of them." Tohma nodded, pulling out his wallet.

"Do you have a good attorney yet?"

"Yeah, I'm using the one that helped me get the papers for those two," he walked over to the door. "They won't leave, but I could use some coffee." Tohma nodded, pocketing his wallet and following the novelist.

Silently they walked down the hall. Neither made any attempt to say a word until they were in the elevator. "Honestly, I don't know what to do. If I lose Power of Attorney over Shuichi… he never told his family what to do. He barely told me before we got the twins, when I was in the hospital the last time."

"You don't have to remind me."

"That's what we talked about, after I told you to leave." Eiri smiled. "I told him if I was ever like that, he was to give up on me and move on, and he said the same. We both decided two weeks was long enough…" he paused as the doors opened. They both stepped out and began walking to the cafeteria. "We only decided that because after that point we would be so sex deprived it would take a while to catch up," he laughed.

Tohma shock his head at his Brother-in-law's "sense of humor". "So what will you do about everything? I know Mika won't want to hear that stressed caused you to return to the hospital to share a room with Shuichi."

Eiri sighed as he left the warm black liquid fill the cup in his hand. "Hell should I know," he stopped and looked around. "Stupid Community Service, Court, Shuichi, the Twins… just too much to handle all at once…"

Before he knew it, his head was lying on the older mans shoulder. "It will be fine, Eiri. I'm here if you need me… and you know the twins are safe at my house. Take it all one step at a time." He began rubbing the novelists back, trying to calm his body. "I know you want to stay with Shuichi, but why don't you have dinner with us?" he asked, looking around.

Eiri pulled back, hiding his face I his free left hand. "Yeah… I do want to see my kinds."

"Then let's go back upstairs and get them. Shuichi will be fine for a while." Tohma smiled as he pulled Eiri towards the register. "Anyways, I never knew you drank instant."

"I don't, but that's all they have here." Tohma kissed his cheek as he placed money on the counter. "What the hell..?" Eiri snapped, his face turning red.

"It was a trade. I kiss you and I pay for your drink." Eiri shock it off as he headed for the elevator.

After a few minutes they were back in Shuichi's hall, minus the coffee cup. Both adults were surprised to see Aiylia and Aiydan sitting on the floor in the hallway by the closed door. "Daddy…" Aiylia sobbed as he ran up, crouching in front of her.

'Why are you out here? You should both be in with your Mom,' he signed.

Aiylia tried to reply, but her hands were so shaky she couldn't. Aiydan wrapped his arms around his sister in an attempt to calm her. Aiydan lifted his head and looked at the door, rather then his father.

Eiri stood tall, throwing the door open. His heart fell when he saw the police in the room. "What's going on in here," he demanded, balling his fists when he saw Shuichi's father at his bed side.

"We are taking over care of Shuichi," he said firmly.

"Over my dead body; as his spouse I have Power of Attorney!" he yelled, closing the door behind him.

"We were able to prove you don't have his best interest at heart."

"To hell you were. We don't have the trial until the day following tomorrow!"

"No, Mr. Yuki," Shuichi's Mom whispered, wiping her eyes. "It was today while you were at school."

Eiri froze. No way had he missed it. He had everything set to remind him; even his attorney was supposed to call him to be sure he was present. Looking at his watch he checked the date.

"There's no reason to keep checking the date; we had the day moved. Our attorney couldn't make the day selected, so the judge pushed it forward. It was the Office Cleric's job to inform you, not ours." Eiri gave a cold stare to Shuichi's Dad.

"What the hell kind of lame excuse is that?" he balled his fist, closing his eyes. "Shuichi is mine, not yours… I know what he wants…"

The officer in the room finally gave up. "Alright Mr. Usegi, you're going to have to leave." He said, walking over and placing a hand on Eiri's shoulder.

Immediately, Eiri jumped back. "No, he will die with them in control…" Eiri protested, walking past the officer.

The officer on the other hand, grabbed the blond wrist. "Sir, you're going to have to leave." His voice was firm as he spoke.

The door opened again, and a doctor walked in followed by Tohma. "Can you all keep it down? We can hear you at the other end of the hospital." Eiri pulled his wrist free of the officers. "Now, if you will all clear out, we have to give Mr. Shindou the IV's along with a few other things."

Tohma not wasting any times walked right up to Eiri. "Eiri…" Everyone watched as Eiri lowered himself to the ground and began coughing. Tohma set his hand on the younger mans back, slowly rubbing.

After a minute he finally stopped, refusing to move his hand form his mouth, knowing full well what was hidden. Sadly, no sympathy escaped the mouth of the oldest man in the room. "You heard the officer and even the doctor; leave."

Eiri stumbled, trying his hardest to not move his hand and regain his balance at the same time.

Tohma on the other hand, didn't seem to agree. Instead, he plastered on his famous smile. "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Tohma Seguchi, Mr. Shindou's boss."

"Well then, Mr. Seguchi, you should help Mr. Usegi out of my son's life." The man's words were cold to Eiri's ears. It took most of his strength to not reply; to hide his weakness. This proved harder then he first thought as he began coughing again.

"Eiri…" Tohma whispered, practically catching the younger man as he fell forward. "I need a bed for him, now," Tohma called to the doctor.

"I can only admit the sick…"

"Do you not see the fresh blood on the floor? Hurry up!" The doctor nodded, running out of the room.

"Pfft, just like the rich; when things don't go their way they make them by force," Shuichi's dad whispered, looking at his sleeping son. Tohma wrapped his arms around the novelist, pulling him to the floor.

"It will be alright, Eiri. You won't lose Shuichi, I promise you," he whispered loud enough so only Eiri could hear. Tears streamed down the pale face, landing on the president's jacket.

What no one in the room seemed to notice, the single tear that streamed down from Shuichi's left eye, landing on the white bedding.

**Long chapter ." Anyways, there's that. Next part should be up soon, I'm putting final touches now. (Was going to have them be one, but it was mondo long and rushed then.)**

**If you have any questions, feel free to message meh and ask like to many have.**

**My biggest personal question I'm still asking, what happened to Shuichi's piercings…? Would they come out? Lol. Dunno if I'm even going to have them be applied… ^_~**


	6. Chapter 6

Eiri rolled around in the bed, trying his hardest to sit up. Soon he opened his eyes to see why he was trapped. The brown hair was a big giveaway, even to the sleepy novelist. Carefully he wrapped his left arm around the sleeping frame of his daughter.

Rolling his head to the right side, he looked around. It took him a second, but once his eyes adjusted he made out the sight of the pink haired singer lying in a bed feet from him. Lying on his left side was the sleeping ball he could only guess was Aiydan.

"They were out of rooms, so the Shindou's agreed to let you stay in here so long as you don't say anything about what they do to him," Tohma said from a bed side chair, flipping threw the pages in his book.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About…" he pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch, "nine hours. Get a good rest?"

Holding the girl, he sat up. "No… Shuichi haunted my dreams." He looked over at the boy who had tubes running everywhere now. "Shuichi… that's not how he wanted to be…"

"Not our room to talk anymore; and please don't wake her up, she just barely fell asleep." Tohma said, closing the book.

Eiri wrapped his arms around the sleeping child. "I don't want to lose him, Tohma…"

"I know that."

"That would be two people I've lost at my own fault…"

"No Eiri, that wasn't your fault." He paused, looking at the singer. "Don't worry; I won't stop until you have full spouse rights over him."

Eiri carefully set the girl in the bed. Standing, he stumbled over to Shuichi. He picked up the other sleeping kid, and carried him over to his own bed. "Be careful Eiri," Tohma whispered, looking at the door to make sure it didn't open.

Carefully, Eiri lay on the bed next to his sleeping lover. "He belongs to me, no one else," he whispered, setting a hand on his stomach. "This is mine," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep there, if someone walks in we are both doomed," Tohma sighed. His only reply was soft snoring. "Eiri…?" No reply. Tohma leaned back in the seat. "I'm not taking the heat on this one; this is all you," he smiled as he looked at the four sleeping people. "You'd almost think this was a hotel," he laughed, standing and stretching.

The annoying alarm on the annoying watch was the only things to wake up most of the sleeping people. Eiri slowly lifted his head, looking at his sleeping lover. He was at peace, like he knew nothing of what was going on.

Suddenly, he heard four claps. Turning, he looked at his a wake son. Pointing at Tohma with his left hand, he signed, 'he's asleep… what about school?' with his right.

Eiri smiled, sliding off the bed. "Help me wake your sister. I'll take you two to school." Aiydan nodded, as he began poking his sister. Shaking his head, he walked over to a set of drawer. Opening the top one, he removed the set of five keys on a single key ring. Turning he walked back over to his kids. Aiydan was still poking at Aiylia. "Why are you poking her?"

'I have no other way to wake her,' he signed with a smile. Signing, he picked up the sleeping girl. Aiydan ran to the door to open it for his Father, when it opened for him. Or a second he blinked confused, until he saw the girl standing there.

"Maiko," Eiri said firmly.

"Mr. Yuki…" she whispered. "I'm sorry, I know Shuichi belongs in your care…" she looked down as she spoke.

"Shuichi never wanted to be like this. I will still fight for my love." Maiko nodded, stepping out of the way.

"Will you be at school today?" Eiri nodded. "Can we talk then? I don't want to risk anyone hearing…" she whispered, looking around.

"Alright; see you in class." With that, he carried his sleeping daughter away, his son running to catch up.

Eiri sat quietly in his chair, waiting for class to start. Silently he tried to look over the papers on his desk, but his mind was else where.

The first bell rang, telling everyone to go to class. He looked up as everyone began filing in. "Maiko?" he asked as he saw his sister-in-law walk in.

She looked as if any minute she would break into tears. "Mom had my schedule changed, I don't have a first hour anymore… Or…" she wiped her eyes.

"My class," he finished her sentence for her. Nodding, she grabbed his sleeves. "It's ok, just relax," she whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"I tried to tell Dad… He said he knows what's best for Shuichi… Eiri… What is going to happen to my brother?"

Any normal day, he would give her a cruel look for calling him by his given name, but today seemed to be an exception. "I'm not sure. But I promise I will get him back…" he looked around the room at all the staring people. "Go ahead and sit, we'll talk once I have the class started." She nodded, sitting in his chair.

Looking over the room, he sighed. "Mr. Yuki is it true that Shuichi woke the other night?" a student asked.

"No," he sighed, picking up the Literature book. "Turn to page 243 and begin reading." He reached back, picking up his coffee cup, as the door flew open.

"I knew it,"

"Dad," Maiko said as she stood.

"I told you to have no contact with him." Eiri didn't move as he watched his father-in-law walk into the room. "That's it; so long as he is here you're not attending this school."

"When then Maiko won't be at school for a while. As it sits now, I'm looking at having to stay threw the end of the year and a tad in to the next school year." Eiri said looking over the story he was having his class read.

"The judge said 500 hours each. That's barely over three months."

"True, but you're forgetting something: Shuichi also has 500 hours."

"Unlike you, our next goal is to wipe Shuichi's time away."

Eiri tried to hold back a laugh, but the smile appeared on his face. "Don't even bother. They don't give up that fast." Looking around, he noticed some students were finishing. "They will only give it to someone else in certain cases."

Maiko stood, looking at the feuding men. "Father, we should go check on Shuichi… H may have woken." Her father nodded, looking over the class of eager minds.

"Maiko, do me a favor once you get there?" she nodded slightly. "If Tohma is still around, inform him with kids are at school." She smiled, following her dad out.

Turning back to his class, he started reading the question from the end of the story. Thirty minutes into the class they had finished the assignment. Eiri took his seat at his desk, looking over the essays. Moving his left hand to his head, he wondered what to do with they eye sores.

Making his way down the halls, Eiri carried the bouquet of mixed color roses in his right hand. In the center sat a red rose, than a circle of while ones held tight by a circle of pink ones.

He stopped when he saw the list was gone. Originally, he had personally posted a list of people who could enter the room to avoid any crazy people, like the singer he was forced to allow in, to enter. With a sigh, he opened the door.

Everyone in the room went quiet as he closed the door behind him. He didn't say a word as he made his way to the vase at the end of the bed. No one had to actually say anything; the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Once the roses had been replaced, he looked at the sleeping male. _Shuichi…_ he thought, noticing his Mother was holding her sons hand. "Anything…?" he finally managed to say.

"What do you think?" the older man yelled.

"You know, I've never taken crap from anyone before, and I don't intend to start today," Eiri growled.

Again the two went at it. If their words had been swords, it would have been a magnificent display of skill. But since they weren't, both girls turned away.

"Would you both quiet down?" a hoarse voice asked.

Everyone paused, looking at the young adult. "Shuichi, are you awake?" his mother asked. No reply.

Eiri smiled. "Sleep talking again…. I know how to wake him up…" he slowly began to crawl onto the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my son?"

"I'm going to wake _my_ lover up."

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Watch me," he said, placing his lips onto the singers. After a second he lowered his lips to the boy's ear. "Come on brat, it's time to wake up."

Nothing; Shuichi didn't even stir.

"Amazing… Well, this kid can sleep threw a lot more then that…"

"Get out of this room right now!" Shuichi's dad yelled. Eiri gave him a cold glare, than straightened himself.

"I'll see you later, Shu."

Leaning back on his desk, Eiri read the words from the Literature book. His voice seemed dull as he read the page. Holding the book with his right hand, he dug into his pant pocket with his left. _Nakano?_ He glanced at the caller id. He continued reading, not caring what the guitarist had to say.

Again the phone rang. This caught a few students to look up. "One minute," Eiri mumbled, answering the phone. "What?"

"_Nice to talk to you too,"_ the voice on the other end said softly.

Eiri dropped the book in his hand. "Shu…"

"_Yeah babe?"_

"You're awake…" he whispered.

"_Yeah, been awake for close to ten minutes… Hiro gave me his phone to call you,"_ he paused, letting out a cough.

"Hey, you should be resting, not talking to me. I'll come by after I'm done here, ok?"

"_Ok, I love you."_

"I love you too," with that he hung up the phone.

"Mr. Shindou is awake?" a girl asked. Eiri nodded, closing his eyes for a second. Finally his lover was awake and able to make his own decisions

"Eiri," Shuichi called as the blond walked in.

"Hey Shu," Eiri was tempted to laugh, seeing the look on everyone faces.

"I'm sorry about your car…" Shuichi whispered, embarrassment showing on his face.

"Forget the car; I'm glad you woke."

Smiling, Shuichi held a hand out to Eiri. "How long was I out?" Eiri froze, afraid to answer.

"Close to a month," his Father said, as he watched his son's hand.

"A month… but…" he looked at his arms. "Eiri… you broke two promises."

"I know, Shu," Eiri whispered, sitting on the other bed. "I tried, Shuichi… but… I know I personally couldn't have done the two week one, even if I was in charge…"

"What?" Shuichi asked surprised. "Who was in charge of me then?"

"Your family," his father said coldly.

Shuichi lowered his head to think. Since he couldn't draw both his legs up, he had no other choice. "Get out," he said finally. "Leave my room, all of you."

"Shuichi…" Maiko whispered.

"Out; I don't want to see any of you right now!" With that, he pulled the blanket over his head.

Hesitating, Eiri stood again. He walked over to the hiding singer, and kissed his head. "I love you," he whispered, walking to the door.

Four hours passed slowly for Eiri. True, he did have time to finally start grading his students work, but it was still slow. Even more, it was annoying. After a short pause, he stood. Walking to the door, he pushed it wide open.

Shuichi sat up, confused. "Listen Shuichi; it wasn't my choice to break that and you have no reason to keep me out of this room since I am the one paying for it to stay just you," he said in one deep breath.

Shuichi laughed, lying back down. "Come here," he beckoned with his left hand. Silently he walked over to the bed side as he heard the door shut. "I was waiting for you to storm in," he laughed.

Blushing slightly, he leaned down and kissed his singer. "You know, now that you're awake, you can tell the doctors who's in charge of you…"

"Of course I will, Master," again Shuichi laughed.

Not wasting a moment, Eiri got on the bed with his idiotic lover. "You were asleep for too long. I didn't have a whole to fuck."

"Sorry," Shuichi moved his shoulders until he was comfy, lying on the novelist.

"You owe me big time when you can go home."

"What about the kids? Have you met their foster parents?"

Holding back his laugh, he kissed the signers cheek. "Yep, and so have you."

"I have? When…?"

"It's Tohma and Mika."

"What?! My poor babies are staying with a complete monster and a…"

"Please tell me Mika is the monster, and not me," Tohma said from the door. Before Shuichi could say anything, he was attacked by his kids.

"Mommy…" Aiylia said, hopping onto the bed. She laid her head on Shuichi's chest before he knew what was going on. Aiydan sat next to her, smiling as he laid on Aiylia's back. "Our Mommy…" Aiylia whispered.

Shuichi blushed, than pulled his kids closer. "You two are too cute!" he yelled, holding them close. A laugh escaped Aiylia's mouth as she pulled back from her Mom. Sitting up, both kids smiled.

Glancing at Tohma, he gave a soft smile to his kids. 'How is life with Uncle Tohma and Aunt Mika?' Shuichi signed.

'Fine,' both kids signed back.

'Why are you signing politically correct?' Eiri asked, wrapping an arm around the little girl. Shuichi smiled, wrapping his arms around Aiydan. He shrugged, holding the boy tight.

"Shuichi," a voice in the hall yelled. Tohma looked out, stepping from the door as the new party entered the room.

"Mom… Dad…" he let his son go, looking at his parents.

"Shuichi, I'm so glad you're alright," his Mom said, running to his side.

"What's with the kids?" Shuichi's Dad asked.

Eiri eyed Shuichi who was looking down. "You never told them?" Eiri asked quietly. Shuichi shock his head. "These are our kids," Eiri called out.

"Kids? You use that word lightly," the man snorted.

Tohma stepped in front of the man, almost directly in his face. "Do you wish to challenge my brother-in-law on that, Mr. Shindou? You already aren't on my favorite list, I don't think you want to get lower on it," Tohma said coldly.

The man stared at Tohma, directly in the green eyes. "Why should I care if you like me or not; soon you won't even have my son as an employee."

"Excuse me?" both Tohma and Shuichi said with minor surprise.

"We are taking Shuichi, and moving him to America."

"You can't just pick up and move him. Shuichi is…" Eiri paused for a second. "Twenty-three years old! Not to mention he is in a committed relationship," Eiri finished.

"Forgetting that last part… I'm not leaving my family," Shuichi said, grabbing his son again.

'Mother…?' Aiydan signed.

Shuichi's mom pulled a set of papers out of her bag. "These papers your mom has declare you as mentally incompetent to make your own decisions. If Mr. Yuki did care about you, he would have been present for the Trial the other day," the man chuckled.

Eiri clenched his fists. "Eiri… you really didn't go…?"

"The date was changed and I was never told," he said as he let a surprised Aiylia go. She looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

**Ok, that's that chapter – lol.**

**Now I need a new plan on what happens to Shuichi's Dad…. I always make him into an ass .**

**I have to add this, Chochowilliams, thank you. I loved your review and it really forced me to look over this chapter again. I say that, because it occurred to me that Shuichi's parents haven't met the twins yet XD. Re-Write! Lol.**

**I must say, I did fall out of my seat laughing…. The guy sitting behind me was wondering what I was doing on the floor and why I was laughing so hard.**

**Needless to say there is a guy in my first hour class that has read all of my story's so far and has been looking over these for me… He saw the review and didn't get why I was laughing .**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, I keep reading them at school since I can't access FanFiction from school now. (It's rater R, go figure.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Shuichi held Aiydan and Aiylia close as he fought with the tubes surrounding his arms. Aiylia had long since fallen asleep, happy in her mother's arms.

Aiydan and Shuichi both jumped when they heard something hit the wall. Looking over at Eiri and Tohma they understood why. "There's no way around this fucking paper," Eiri complained.

"Well, I have always said that Shindou-san needs someone to make choices for him…" Eiri stared at the platinum blond with forceful eyes. "Sorry."

"Eiri… I don't want to leave you…" Shuichi mumbled.

Standing, Eiri walked over to the bed Shuichi lay in. "We will get this resolved. I'm not going to raise these two without you."

Shuichi nodded, running his fingers threw Aiydan's hair. "Eiri, take them," he whispered. After a seconds' hesitation, Eiri did as requested. After both kids were on the other bed, the singer sat up. Running his hand over the tap on his arm, he ripped it off.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?" Eiri asked, watching him carefully pull the needle out. "Shuichi, stop that!" Eiri grabbed his hand, pulling him in to the air.

"Let go Eiri," Shuichi whispered.

"Then think about what you're doing! Yes, I want you off those drugs, but doing it this was won't get us anywhere."

Shuichi looked at the sheets. "Eiri… I want to stay with you. I don't want to go with them to America… Eiri please, let me leave here?"

"And go where? You can't go home; that's where they will look first. Than they will look at Hiro's, and keep going down the list till they find you hiding under a bed, clenching a picture of the twins close to your small chest." Tears poured down Shuichi's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he let the arm go.

"Eiri…"

"I know," he pulled the younger male close to him. "Don't worry; I won't make you put those back in…"

Tohma pulled out his phone as he stepped into the hallway. "I love you, Eiri Yuki."

"I love you too brat." A giggle escaped Shuichi's lips.

They both looked up as the door opened again. "Maiko…?" Shuichi whispered.

"How are you feeling big brother?" she asked as she set the plastic bag on the table. She noticed the needs lying on the sheets. "You should get those put back in, Mom and Dad will be here soon."

"Maiko, do you agree with them? Is Eiri really wrong for me?"

Maiko shook her head. "No, Dad just wants you two apart. When he heard you were in the accident in Mr. Yuki's car, he quickly pulled a name to blame."

Eiri looked down at his brat. "So he blames Eiri for everything… is that why he is truing to part is so badly?" She nodded. Eiri carefully lay on the singer. "Eiri, you weigh too much… You're hurting my leg."

"Maybe if you are in pain they won't take you."

"Doubt that, now get off my son you pervert."

"Who the hell are you calling a 'pervert'?" Eiri said as he looked at the door. He froze when he saw the doctor along with three police officers.

"I'll say it again, get off my son."

"Dad…"

"Maiko; go wait outside. They need to prep Shuichi for transport on the plane." Nodding, she ran out the door, pushing past the officers.

"Mr. Yuki, I'm going to have to ask you to get off Mr. Shindou," the closest officer said.

"He's not 'Mr. Shindou', he's Mr. Usegi. Even check his name plate on the door." Slowly he sat up as he was pulled off the bed by the other two officers. "What the hell?"

Holding out a piece of paper, the officer began, "this is an official warrant to restrain you in jail until Mr. Shuichi Shindou is out of the country."

Eiri's eyes went wide. "That's bull shit!" he yelled.

"He's right, so how about you let my client go?" a silky soft voice said from the door way. Everyone looked at Tohma who stood in the doorway, then behind him at the girl standing close.

"And you would be?"

"NG Pro's lawyer, Ayana Seguchi; nice to meet you all," she said with a smile that was almost picture perfect to Tohma's. With one brisk hand movement, she pulled out three folded papers from her coat pocket. "This one counters that warrant in your hand, officer." She gladly handed the green paper over.

"Get out of the way little girl," Mr. Shindou snapped.

"So cold," she said as she hid behind Tohma. "Anyways, this one, says that Mr. Eiri Usegi has full Power of Attorney over Mr. Shuichi Usegi." Shuichi's eyes lit up as he looked from person to person.

"You heard the lady, remove the hand cuffs." The other two officers did as told.

"What? No!" Mr. Shindou protested.

"Sorry, signed by a high in power Judge." She looked at the third paper. "Oh, this one's for you, Tohma."

Taking the paper, the blond looked it over. "How the hell did you get all this done so fast?"

"This paper," she said as she clasped a hand over the blond's mouth, "say's once Shuichi is settled back home, Aiydan and Aiylia Usegi are to return home."

"You didn't answer my question," Tohma said flatly.

"I slept with the Judge, how else?" Shuichi laughed as Eiri walked to his bed side.

"Come here you shrimp."

"Not my fault you're so tall," Shuichi mumbled.

"Ayana, would you happen to have discharge papers?" Eiri asked, setting a hand on his lovers cheek.

"They are being drawn as we speak."

"How…never mind." Tohma said as he made his way out of the room. "If you need me, you all know how to reach me."

"Bye Seguchi-san!" Shuichi called out.

**Another chapter done (Even if it is barely 1,000 words), and Shuichi is done with Hospital Drama (there you go, hint to the next chapter).**

**I must thank all of you for making my story such a hit on Fan Fic! Seriously, check this out: **June Stats: For the month of 2009-06, there have been a total of 349 Hits and 146 Visitors to story: School Time.

**Sorry, but that many hits in 8 days for me is AMAZING.**

**And yes, thanks to some people I have noticed I tend to use the wrong form of words. I've re-programmed my spell-check so it should catch that from now on.**

**And to all those people I said "Watch for Chapter # to answer that!" my numbers are off .**

**Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews! They really get my brain moving in different directions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This chapter does have Angst!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Gravitation.**

Shuichi sat in the back of his loves class. Even though he had been excused from completing his community service hours, he felt guilty that they had all landed on Eiri. Since Bad Luck was on break, there was nothing else for him to do anyways.

From his seat in the back, he watched Eiri dance across the classroom. Once the class was working, he moved over to the singer. "Grade these," he said, dropping a stack of papers on the desk. "If you're going to take up space, you can get something done." Shuichi smiled, holding his head up. Eiri moved his mouth to the singer's ear, whispering "when you're done."

"So cruel," he said looking over the papers.

"Thought you would be used to it by now Shuichi," he walked back up to the front of the class.

The bell rang, and people began filing out of the room. "Shuichi," Maiko yelled, running to her older brother.

"Yes Maiko?"

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, setting a bag on Eiri's desk.

"What's with the bag?" Eiri asked.

"I'm getting around, that's what Eiri is for~" he replied laughing.

"Happy to hear so; anyways, Mom made you lunch today. But if anyone asks, you didn't get it from her. Dad's still fuming."

"Still needing Mommy to make you a bagged lunch, Shu?"

"She made you one too," she laughed as she sat in her old desk.

"Maiko, you should bring me one," he said with a soft smile.

"Mom said you two have to eat them together. They are a 'Lovers Lunch' as she called them."

Eiri grabbed the bag and opened it, removing three small boxes. Opening one, an evil smile appeared on his face. "What is it Hun?" Shuichi asked, trying to look in it from the back of the room.

"For you, torture devices. For me, a sweat treat," he closed the box before Shuichi could see the contents.

"That's mean…"

"Maiko, tell your Mother Thanks from us both." Maiko just smiled.

Finally, it was lunch time. After two hours, the wanting to know what was in the bag was messing with his mind. "Shuichi," Eiri said as the last student walked out, "get ready back there." He closed the door, locking it.

Shuichi swallowed hard. "Remember we're still in a school… anyone could walk in on us," he said as he watched the blond walk closer, holding the bag.

"I know," he placed the bag on the desk, and grabbed a chair. Careful for the bandaged leg, Eiri pulled his lovers chair closer. "But your still my pet," he whispered.

Eiri cupped his husbands face. "Eiri…" The novelist smiled.

"You're mine," he said, opening a box. He pulled out a strawberry and dipped it in the provided chocolate sauce. He held it to his lover's lips, waiting for him to open his mouth.

Opening his mouth wide, he waited for the strawberry to enter. Instead, Eiri popped it into his own mouth. "Tasty," he said with his mouth full.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you they were torture devices for you, didn't I? If you want one, you have to do me a favor first."

With careful balance, Shuichi stood up. Moving his injured leg first, he sat on the others lap. "What can I do for one, Master?" Shuichi asked in a teasingly way.

"That's better," Eiri said, grabbing a second strawberry from the box. Not bothering to add the chocolate, he held it once again to the younger's lips.

Again Shuichi opened his mouth. This time, he moved his tongue to follow the berry as Eiri pulled it in circles. Holding back his anger, Shuichi devised a plan. Quickly he flung forward, wrapping his lips around both the strawberry and Eiri's fingers.

A smile graced Eiri's face, as he felt the boy gnawing on his fingers. "So cute," he whispered, as the singer grabbed his wrist.

"Stop moving…" he complained.

Reaching his hand around, Eiri's free hand gripped the butt that tormented him night and day. He gave it a tight squeeze, forcing the boy to bounce a bit. Both men froze when they heard the sound of a key in a whole turning. "Mr. Yuki," the principle said, as he opened the door. As the stout man walked around the door, Eiri placed the singer back in his chair.

"Yes Mr. Bowes?" Eiri said as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"You are not to have doors locked unless you are not in the room. One of you're students needs your assistance on an assignment you gave him," he said clearing the way for a young man to walk in.

Shuichi laughed, grabbing another strawberry from the box. "Wonder what else is in here…?" he pondered, watching his novelist walk away.

"Shuichi, don't eat all those. Save them for later when we can eat them together."

"You mean later when you can dangle them in front of me while I beg for them," he shot back, popping another one in his mouth. Eiri smiled, sitting in a seat towards the front of the room.

Laying in the king sized bed, Shuichi prepared for the worst. He watched the novelist slowly make his way into the room, carrying a silver tray. _Dinner in bed…? That's not like my Eiri,_ he thought, looking at the man.

Silently Eiri set the tray down on the bed side table. "Strawberries and chocolate…?" Shuichi questioned, looking at the chocolate bar still whole.

An evils mile found its way onto Eiri's face as he ripped the blankets off the singer. "Get undressed; I want you completely naked," Eiri ordered. Shuichi nodded, quickly removing his clothes, careful of his casted leg. "Tonight, you are to do what I say like you are my slave."

It bothered Shuichi a bit to be called a slave by his own husband, but he knew the man well enough to not let it get to him this time. Carefully he scooted back against the wall. "What are your orders, Master?"

"Lay on your back." Shuichi did as told. "Open your legs more," he said as he set a hand on the younger's left thigh. "Now, play with yourself."

Staring at the blond, he looked confused. It was one this to play his slave, but he shouldn't have to force himself to masturbate… in front of his lover anyways.

Not in the mood to wait, he grabbed Shuichi's hands. "Like this," he said as he moved one hand to the boys cock, his right to his ass. Shuichi nodded, as he began playing with himself.

Reaching to the tray Eiri removed the sterling silver lighter. "Eiri…" Shuichi panted. Eiri reached the lighter up above Shuichi's right nipple, still holding the lighter. Within a second, the flame flashed, licking the nipple. Shuichi let out a scream, bringing the hand from his ass to cover his chest. "What the hell…"

"I never told you to stop."

"That hurt you ass hole."

"If you would rather, I can bound and gage you," he said as he grabbed the singers arm. Eiri startled the boy, straddling the singer. "You're mine, Shuichi Shindou."

"Eiri, get off me… I'm done," he tried to slither away, but Eiri's weight was too much.

Ignoring the pleas, he reached for the tray. Grabbing the bowl of sliced strawberries and chocolate he got comfy in his spot. He didn't waste any time, decorating the singer's chest wit the sweet treats. Once they were all out of the bowl, he opened the chocolate bar.

Shuichi closed his eyes as the chocolate was drug up and down his hot skin. With his right hand, Eiri grabbed the lighter again.

"Please stop…"

"No," Eiri said, flicking on the lighter. He held the chocolate under the flame. Shuichi watched as the first drop hit his skin. Screaming he tried again to pull away.

Eiri looked at his sleeping singer from the door way. He knew later Shuichi would be mad and scared, but for now the boy was resting from the night's events. "Shuichi, I do love you," he whispered as he got ready for school.

**Thank all for the reviews. I had to throw some comedy into all that some how, and bringing in Ayana just sounded fun… but she won't show up for some time yet ^_~.**

**As for this chapter…yes, I did make it so Shuichi's mom isn't against Eiri and Shu-chan. If you remember, she is a huge fan of the young novelist.**

**Wonder what's gonna happen next… o.O I kind of out of idea's atm…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

The blinding light hit Shuichi in the eyes. Pulling the sheets above his head he released a few rare curse words from his lips. Holding the sheet to his torso, he slowly sat up, feeling the pain from Eiri's 'fun' from the prior night.

Pulling the sheet down a bit, he looked over his torso. Bits of left over chocolate decorated his skin. He wanted to cry as he moved his fingers across the tormented nipples. Though Eiri had tried hard to leave no marks, there were a few that would remain for a while.

Slinging his bare legs over the side of the bed, he looked at the clock as the door opened. Both men stared at each other, almost afraid to say anything.

Eiri made the first bold move, sitting on the floor in front of Shuichi. "Shuichi," Eiri whispered as the singer turned his head away from the speaker. "Shuichi, look at me," he said as he looked for Shuichi's hands in the sheets.

"Stop," Shuichi said with pain in his voice.

"I know you're mad at me, but we have other things to tend to at the moment. Go take a shower then get dressed."

"Why do you think you can give me orders?" Shuichi whispered, falling sideways onto the novelist's pillow.

With a sigh, Eiri stood. He walked back out, not bothering to close the door. Shuichi watched him leave, not moving from his spot on the bed. After a few minutes, Eiri re-entered the room, clicking buttons on his phone. He held the speaker to Shuichi's pocking up ear.

"_Eiri-san, it's Tohma; Aiylia had a doctor's appointment tonight, but she wants you and Shuichi to take her. You can get her and Aiydan right after school. All the papers you will need are in her backpack."_ The message ended.

"Now do you see why you need to get up?" Eiri growled.

"Don't take that tone with me anymore, Eiri. I'm madder at you then I have ever been before right now," he said as he sat up.

"I'm sure; I'll be back to get you once school is done."

"Fine," Shuichi said as he vanished into the bathroom.

Shuichi now sat on the farthest side of the seat from the driver. He watched as buildings passed by until they arrived at the school. Rolling down the window, Shuichi stuck his head out as he looked for his kids.

Once Eiri stopped the car, he joined in the search. Kids ran everywhere, looking for their mom's and/or dad's. Once Shuichi spotted his kids, he began waving his right hand quickly. Both kids smiled as they ran to the car.

Reaching out, Shuichi grabbed both his kids. 'I love you,' he signed with a smile.

Both kids showed the same sign as they got into the back of the car. Once they were in, Eiri reached his arm back. Aiylia, knowing what it meant, handed her backpack up. "Shuichi, can you _please_ pull out the paper work?" Shuichi nodded, looking in his daughter's bag. He pulled out the file folder with hand writing that matched his bosses. "Where to?"

Shuichi held the appointment notice in front of Eiri so he could see the address. "Hearing doctor?" he eyed the little girl in the rearview mirror.

'They said when I was old enough I could get fitted for hearing aids to see if they would help me at all,' Aiylia signed.

Shuichi turned as Eiri began driving. 'Why didn't you ever say anything before now?'

'She was scared,' Aiydan signed first. 'She didn't want anyone to know she might be able to hear them,' he added. Shuichi nodded, looking at his lover who shrugged.

'Well, I hope you get them, Aiylia,' he signed with a huge smile.

'Thanks Mom,' she quickly replied.

Shuichi held his little girl close. Aiylia blushed, trying to breathe while they waited quietly in the room.

"Shuichi let her go." Rather then replying, he just stuck out his tongue. "I'll bite that if you don't put it away."

"I'm sure you would," Shuichi said coldly.

"I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't! You only pointed out that I was mad at you."

Aiydan tilted his head. 'Why are you mad at Daddy?'

"Daddy and I played a very mean game last night that left me sore."

"Then release the kid and you might not hurt so much," Eiri said as the door opened.

"Alright," the doctor said, looking at the plastic items in his hands. "These should do the trick," he said as Shuichi let the girl go. "If you two will watch, you will probably have to do this for her for a few days." He carefully slipped the hearing aids in her ears.

"Aiylia," Shuichi said calmly. No reply came from the girl.

The doctor reached towards her ears, as a clicking sound filled the room. He nodded at Shuichi. "Aiylia," he said again. The girl turned her head to look at her Mother.

"Aiylia," Eiri said. She turned to look at him. "You can hear us?" he said.

'What?' she signed.

"She will need to learn Japanese. Up until now, all her words were, I'm guessing, what ever Aiydan told her to say in some shape or form. For now, when you say something, also sign it so she can learn trade the sign for a word."

Shuichi lifted his right hand, holding up a sign. "I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you," Aiylia said, surprising her. Aiydan smiled, looking from person to person.

Aiylia and Aiydan sat in their room, Blind Game Again filling the room. Shuichi smiled as he walked in, holding a familiar silver tray, but with sandwiches and juice instead.

"Mommy that you?" Shuichi nodded, setting the tray down.

"Yep, that's Bad Luck," he signed and voice. "Now, eat your dinner you two."

'Mom, will you tell us why Dad has to go to school?' Aiydan signed quickly.

Shuichi took a deep breath. 'Long story my dears,' he signed as he sat down next to Aiylia. Both nodded, taking their food from the table. "Remember," he added voice in for Aiylia's verbal learning, "when you two stayed with Uncle Hiro over night?" Both nodded. "Do you know why Dad and I went out?"

'Dad's books sold the most ever,' Aiydan piped in.

"Correct. Well, while Dad and I were at the restaurant, we drank a bit too much. Eiri didn't want to listen to me when I said we should leave the car, so we broke the law and drove home. Somewhere along the way we got pulled over by a cop."

'Tsk tsk,' Aiydan added.

"I know," Shuichi laughed. "But see, the judge didn't want to see what would happen if Dad or I went to jail, so he gave us both a lot of Community Service. Which I'm happy about, because we wouldn't have you two at all if we were sent to jail," he said as he wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"Now, eat your dinner."

'Why didn't Daddy make us dinner?' Aiylia asked.

"He has papers to grade for tomorrow." He kissed his daughters head, then stood and kissed the same spot on his son. "I love you both," he smiled. In a flash, they both had the same sign up. He walked out of the room, closing the door.

He rested against the door as Bad Luck's music filled the hall. He smiled looking around the hall. He stood straight and walked to the door to Eiri's study. "Eiri," he said as he knocked on the door.

A muffled "what" could be heard threw the door. Opening the door a bit, he stepped in. "Are you hungry?" he whispered.

"No," he said plainly. With a sigh, Shuichi walked over to the novelist. Setting his small hands on the man's back, he began moving them up and down. "Thought you were mad at me," he mumbled.

"I was. But then I remembered I could just hold out on you as a punishment."

Eiri laughed, "You would cave before me… You've tried that before, remember?"

Shuichi laughed, laying his head on the toned back. "Oh well…"

"How's your leg?"

"It hurts, what do you think?"

"Come here," Eiri said as he turned the chair a bit. Shuichi wobbled over, sitting on his lovers lap. Eiri began kissing the boys neck, devouring him like there was no tomorrow.

"Eiri, stop… I'm holding out on you, remember?"

"Then you shouldn't have sat down," he said so matter-of-fact it sent chills down Shuichi's body. Laying his head over Eiri's arm, he gave an invitation to Eiri to have his way. "So you did cave first…" he said as he started kissing the neck of the singer again.

"Shut up and fuck me…"

"So Aiydan _and_ Aiylia can hear us?"

Eiri paused. "I hate those hearing aids…"

Shuichi started laughing. "We are going to have a long road ahead, teaching her to talk…"

Eiri nodded, leaning his head on the back of the chair. "I need to finish these."

Reaching above his head, he grabbed the top paper. Looking over it, he wanted to laugh. "And you said I couldn't write… That's the wrong form of "Know" right there…"

"Welcome to my hell…"

"Poor baby," Shuichi mused. Carefully he stood, using Eiri as a balance object. "Make sure the kids are in bed before you go to sleep."

"You're going to bed already?" Shuichi nodded slowly. "Lazy… Just don't be on my side when I come in or I'll lay on you." Shuichi waved, walking out of the room

"Hey Eiri," Shuichi said before closing the door. "Did you talk to Tohma about us keeping the kids?"

"According to Ayana, they are ours again. You don't have to worry; I will pick them up after school tomorrow." Shuichi nodded, closing the door.

**Another Chapter done. Any questions? I always welcome it when people point things out that don't make sense (other then my wrong use of words… keep that to yourself.)**

**That's all I got. I don't know if this is starting to run on… but I have something else I kind of want to throw into the story. If you think it will be over kill, tell me and I'll wrap it up. For now, I'll work on a wrap up and the other part Chapter ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Gravitation.**

The cold night air seeped into the apartment from the closed window sills. Eiri noticed it slowly as he continued to type away on his keyboard. Taking a deep breath, he saved his work and shut down the computer. There was, after all, a warm spot waiting for him in his bedroom.

Taking his time, he picked up all the scattered papers. He didn't want to risk loosing anything over the night, so he placed them all in order in his desk drawer.

Turning off the desk lamp, he walked over to the wooden door. As he pulled it open, he looked confused at the small figure pushing it open.

"Aiylia, why are you out of bed?" Eiri voiced, kneeling in front of the half asleep child.

'I had a bad dream,' she signed. She wrapped her arms around her Dad giving him a hug.

With a gentle smile he picked her up. "How about some hot chocolate?" he asked. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. Heading into the kitchen he tried to pull the little girl off. "Not going to let go?" She shook her head.

With a sigh, he reached into the cupboard. "You're really your Mom's kid…have to make everything hard for me." A laugh escaped the child. Again he tried to set her on the counter. This time she let go. 'So what's wrong?' he signed as he leaned against the counter opposite of her.

'Just a bad dream,' she looked down to the floor.

"Right," he voiced, knowing he lost her attention.

He looked up as he saw a second half asleep figure stumble into the kitchen. "Eiri…why haven't you come to bed yet?" Shuichi yawned. He looked over at Aiylia who sat on the counter.

"Shu, maybe you should go put some pants on," Eiri said as he noted the purple boxers he thought he threw away.

"Why isn't Aiylia in bed?"

"She had a bad dream," he said as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Eh? What are you doing Eiri?" Shuichi watched as Eiri wrapped the shirt around him.

"You need to be wearing something over-top yourself, brat," Eiri growled. Shuichi blushed as he slipped his arms into the large shirt. He began buttoning it as Aiylia looked around.

'Daddy,' she signed as she pointed at the stove. Steam was pouring from the kettle.

"Want some hot chocolate, Shu?" Eiri asked as he pulled out two mugs.

"Sure," he answered as he hopped onto the counter. He wrapped an arm around her as Eiri pulled down a third cup.

After a minute he walked over to the two holding a cup for each. "Don't drink it to fast," he said firmly to both. Shuichi smiled as he took the cup with his left hand. Aiylia nodded taking hers in both hands.

Silently they drank their drinks. Though it wasn't the warmth Eiri wanted to feel, he was happy to feel something warm since he gave up his shirt. _Stupid brat,_ he thought when he looked at his lover. Shuichi finished his drink and set the cup next to him. "Shuichi, are you going to stay around here tomorrow, or are you going to school with me?"

"Uhm… I have nothing to do here that I can't do with you at school." Eiri nodded, rinsing his cup out. "Come on Aiylia, I'll tuck you into bed this time since Daddy isn't lucky like I am," Shuichi boasted. Avoiding the temptation to throw the cup at his lover, he turned off the water.

"Fine, you get her down without hurting her or you," Eiri snickered.

Shuichi jumped off the counter and froze. "That's not fair!" Eiri shrugged and walked out of the room. "Alright Aiylia, come here," Shuichi said, holding his arms to her.

'I can get down,' she signed as she jumped off the counter. Shuichi clapped as they headed down the hall.

"See, we don't need Daddy," Shuichi said as he stuck his tongue out at the novelist.

"I told you once already, stick that out and I'm going to bite it off."

"Then Tohma would be mad at you. After all, I am NG's number one singer right now," he laughed.

"Remember Tohma is _my_ brother-in-law. I don't think he would do anything to me if I ripped your tongue out." Shuichi looked away. "Knowing him he'd say "Oh well, Shindou-san had a good run. Now to find a new band to take his place,"" Eiri opened the door to the twin's room.

Shuichi walked the girl over to her bed. He helped her in and pulled up the blankets. He watched as she pulled out the hearing aids and set them on the table next to her bed. With a nod, Shuichi kissed her forehead. 'I love you,' he signed as she squirmed in the bed to get comfy. She returned the sign and he walked out, closing the door slowly.

Eiri wrapped his arms around the lithe man, pulling him closer to his bare chest. "I love you, Shuichi."

"I love you too, Eiri."

Eiri and Shuichi slowly walked into the school. To Shuichi it felt like the first day all over again. Unlike Eiri, he left the sunglasses on.

Stopping in the office, they both conversed with the various other staff members. "Mr. Shindou, good to see you again," Mr. Bowes said with a warming smile.

"Thank you sir," Shuichi said with a faint smile.

"You know, Mr. Shindou, our sub for the Music Department called in sick today…"

"Shuichi isn't here to teach, he is here to help me out."

"It would help your hours, Mr. Yuki. It would be according to the same schedule you already worked your first few days here; no real changes."

Shuichi looked up at Eiri. "It's your call then Hun."

"I don't see why I can't Eiri. I mean, I can walk around better now, so it's not like I can't make it to the room. And I never chased after students in the first place so that doesn't really change." Eiri had no choice but to agree. Plus, he had noticed the younger man was gaining weight since he had nothing better to do then sit on the couch while eating pocky.

"Fine, I don't really care anyways." Shuichi smiled, knowing how his other half really felt. Mr. Bowes nodded and started talking about things Shuichi didn't understand. After a few minutes, the man handed Shuichi the keys to the classroom.

"I love you Eiri," Shuichi said as he wrapped his arms around the older mans waist.

"Get off me, brat." Sighing, he let go of his love. Shuichi waved an ignored hand and went off towards his classroom.

It was weird walking into the classroom knowing his little sister wouldn't be there.

"Ah! It's Shindou-sama!" a girl yelled. Shuichi froze looking up.

"Ha-ha, hi," he said with a slight smile. _So much for the sunglasses… I should hurt who ever told me about them._ With that thought, what he didn't bother to remember was who it was that told him about Sunglasses and a Hat: Taki Aizawa or ASK.

"Alright, so, today I will be your substitute teacher. Please don't attack me, I'm still recovering from an injury," he said with a fake laugh. _I really need to stop hanging around Tohma… I'm starting to act like him more and more._

Everyone in the room seemed to listen well enough when class finally started. Shuichi smiled and assisted the students with note recognizing and altering when singing.

The bell so rang for class to be over. Everyone started complaining, wanting to stay with Shuichi. "Sorry, but other teachers are looking forward to sharing their knowledge with you."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'll probably be around the school but not here in this room. I didn't even plan to be here today. Anyways, you are all going to be late! Get going," he laughed. Everyone made their way out slowly. Shuichi noticed a boy taking his time leaving, but didn't think anything of it as he got ready for his second hour class.

"Mr. Shindou," the boy mumbled as he walked up to Shuichi.

"Yes?"

"During your prep… would it be possible for you to help me with something?" Shuichi stared at him. He, help with something? Scary thought. "I'm a song writer, and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what's wrong with my song." The way the boy said it, it seemed like one long run-on sentence.

"Alright, third hour, Ok; and remember to get permission from your teacher first." The boy nodded and made his way against all the incoming students. Least now he would have something to boast about when he saw Eiri.

Second hour seemed to go faster for Shuichi. He waited quietly as the boy entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Welcome," Shuichi said with a kind tone. The boy blushed a bit as he sat next to the energetic singer.

Shuichi was about to say something when the bell began ringing. He waited till it was finished, than moved on. "I didn't catch your name before."

"James…" he said quietly.

"James? I like that name…" Shuichi trailed off. "It's different…"

The boy nodded. "I was born in the States."

Shuichi nodded, understanding a few things right there. "Well you are really good at Japanese."

The boy nodded as he pulled out his notebook. He turned to a pre-marked page, and showed Shuichi the song.

The notes were simple; least the words were strong. Looking over it he was puzzled. "It looks like it would work…"

"Well, it's more the music I don't like. My sister wrote the words, she just wanted me to put the music to it." Shuichi nodded.

Looking over it, he gave up. "Come here," he said as he walked over to the piano. He sat down, setting the notebook where sheet music would go. Running his hand over the keys, he began playing the song.

"He wonders off,

He's lost without me,

Doesn't matter what I say.

I try to give advice,

I tell him twice.

He won't listen,

Gotta do it his own way.

He drives me crazy,

All of the time.

He drive me crazy,

He drives me outta my mind.

I don't know why I let him fake me,

He drives me crazy."

Shuichi paused looking over the words. "I see how you could add to it… but I'm not to sure there is anything…" He froze, feeling a hand rub up and down his back. "Uhm, James?" Shuichi whispered. The hands slowly continued down his back.

Feeling a tingle run threw his spine, Shuichi slid forward and turned. His eyes went wide as he saw the three new students in the class room. "Hello Mr. Shuichi Shindou," the one who had touched him said with a smug look. James was standing behind them looking down at his feet.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who? Let's just call us some of your fans. As for what we want… I think you can answer that for yourself if you think about it." Shuichi looked over at James.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as one of the other boys wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't worry gaijin. We'll leave you alone now… for a while anyways." The teen "helped" James out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shindou."

"Its fine," Shuichi lied. He watched as James was thrown out of the room.

"Now, we can have some real fun," the closer teen said as he pulled a gag from his pocket. "Well, we will have fun… can't say the same for you," he said as his friend pulled out a camera.

Shuichi leaned against the piano with horrified eyes. Like this week wasn't bad with Eiri screwing with him, now he was going to be the play toy of some random street punks.

Outside James fought the tears that wanted to break from his eyes. Slowly he made his way to his original class room. When the door opened, everyone look at him. "You're late, Mr. Boyce," Eiri said as his eyes went form the book to the student.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuki… I was getting help with something." He made his way to his seat in the back. Eiri nodded and pressed forth with his lesson.

Class ended slowly for the teen. He stood and ran out of the room.

Eiri didn't seem to care as he looked around. Something was missing. He didn't have anything to press his lips against as promised. Pulling out his phone he dialed Shuichi's cell number. He was a bit disappointed when it went right to voice mail.

"Mr. Yuki," James said as he walked back in the room.

"What?"

"I um…" he froze, unknowing what to say.

"Spit it out or get out," Eiri said calmly as other students started filing in.

"Mr.…"

"Mr. Yuki!" a teacher called form the door. Eiri looked past James at the young woman from the Physical Education Department. "Hurry, its Mr. Shindou."

Eiri felt his heart drop once again. Almost pushing James out of the way he followed the woman down the hall at a sprint. He noticed all the people surrounding the doors to the closed Choir room. As they pushed threw, the doors opened enough for them to get in.

Eyes flying around the room, Eiri didn't see his pink fir ball anywhere. "This way," she said as they walked towards the piano that faced away from the door. Instantly the stench hit his nose.

Breaking into a run over the short distance, he froze seeing his lover soaking wet. His heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest.

Eyes trailing over the singer, his stomach began to churn. Sitting next to him, he was afraid to touch. He looked into the normally warm amethyst eyes and saw they were distant. "Shuichi…?" No reply.

Eiri reached his hands around the boy. "Mr. Yuki, cops have been called," Mr. Bowes said with his eyes closed. Carefully Eiri pulled the signer into the protection of his arms. He made sure to cover all the spots that were for his eyes only first thing.

"No more…" Shuichi pleaded.

"Its ok Shu, you're safe now."Shuichi dug his face deeper into his husband's shirt. Sobs began leaking from him within seconds. "Cry it out Hun," Eiri whispered. He started looking around for anything he could wrap the younger man in for the time being. One of the other teachers had already thought of that, walking up with a blanket she set over Shuichi. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," she said softly. Eiri wrapped him better in the cloth, but never let him go.

**It occurred to me that I never said what Shuichi was teaching… I was looking threw all the files, pulling my hair out thinking "What did Shuichi teach?!" I think I have a bald spot now…**

**Anyways, Drama much? Lol.**

**Song: He Drives Me Crazy**

**Writer: Sakina River**


	11. Chapter 11

**Are you a Beta Reader? Then read the foot notes!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Eiri made his way into the bedroom, carrying a wooden tray with a warm bowl of soup on top along with a cup of juice and a box of pocky.

"Shu," he said as he turned the light on. As his eyes glanced at the bed, he saw something he didn't want to.

Shuichi was wrapped in all the blankets on the bed. Even with all the warmth provided by them, he still lightly shook. Eiri set the tray on the dresser and walked over to the cowering figure. "Shuichi," he said as he set his hand on the boys back.

The shacking ceased. Eiri pulled the blanket from Shuichi's face. He stopped when he saw the paleness of the singers face. "Shuichi, can you hear me?" he whispered, barely audio able.

Empty eyes met the amber ones. "Eiri…" Shuichi mumbled as tears began freely falling from his eyes.

"You're safe, my love," he said as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi. "I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again…"

Shuichi said nothing. The only sound from the singer was his uneven breaths. "Shu, I brought you some soup, you need to eat." Eiri's voice was kind and different. But Shuichi still didn't move. "Please Hun," Eiri pleaded.

Shuichi's body went limp. Carefully Eiri pulled him up resting him against the wall, blankets and all. Once he was sure the form wouldn't fall over, he walked over to the dresser for the tray. He placed it in front of the singer, and picked up the warm bowl. He dipped the spoon in the temperate liquid and placed it on Shuichi's lips.

As if it was a normal response, Shuichi opened his mouth enough for the spoon to go in. Eiri was temped to allow tears to start falling down his face, but he knew he had to hold it in for his lover. This continued for close to half an hour. With every spoon full Eiri saw just how broken his lover was.

Once the soup was gone, he reached down for the box of pocky. He opened the box followed by the bag, and placed a stick of the strawberry coated cooking on Shuichi's lips. He waited for a few seconds for the reaction that didn't come.

"Shu," Eiri whispered. Shuichi's eyes turned to him. When his amber eyes met his, all he saw was a broke person; worse the one he held just days before. "Fine," he said as he took the treat back. "If you need me the door is open," Eiri said as he lay the singer back down. Knowing he would get no reply he left the room with the tray.

"Daddy," Aiylia said from her door. He stopped and looked at both kids. "What wrong with Mommy? He ignored Aiydan," Aiylia voiced.

"Mommy is sick. Try to stay away from him for the time being, okay?" Eiri said as he looked back at his room. Both kids nodded as he continued down the hall.

As he entered the Family Room the phone began ringing. "I got," Aiylia yelled as she ran into the room followed by Aiydan. They both smiled as they ran by Eiri. He let out a laugh as he walked into the kitchen. "Usegi home," she said into the phone. Eiri leaned on the bar-counter as he watched his kids. "Daddy," she voice, 'Uncle Hiro,' she had to sign since she hadn't practiced his name yet.

With a sigh Eiri walked out of the kitchen, to his kids. He took the offered phone. "Yes?"

"_How's Shuichi doing?"_ Hiro asked.

"He won't say anything to me," he looked down at his twins. 'Why don't you two go play,' he signed with his left hand. Both nodded and ran off to their room. "It's hard enough to get him to eat."

"_Why is it always him?"_

"No idea. Wish I knew, but I don't."

"_Oh yeah, Tohma called me to his office. Since you won't answer the phone when he called, he told me to have you call Ayana about the results of the samples."_

"I'll do that. First I have to feed my kids."

"_Alright, if you get Shuichi talking, call me. Even those his parents hate you they still want to know how Shuichi is."_

"Right," he said as he hung up the phone. "Aiydan," he yelled out of forced habit. "Aiylia too," he added.

Both kids pocked their heads out of their room. "What do you two want for dinner?"

They stared at each other for a second. "Pizza," Aiylia voice and Aiydan signed.

"Fine, but you two have to order it." Aiylia shrugged. They vanished back into their room again. Picking up the phone again, he dialed Tohma's dreaded number.

"_Good evening Eiri-san,"_ Tohma said from the other end.

"I need your sister's number," he said not waiting.

"Right, I'll have her just call you since she will be here any minute. Though Eiri, if you can leave Shuichi's side for a little while, you could just come down here and look at these results. I'm sure I could get her to stay long enough." Tohma pulled a file from the stack as Ayana walked in.

"I can't leave him with the kids right now. I'm almost scared to leave him alone Tohma. Can you just have her call me?" Eiri said as he sat on the couch.

"No, but I can give her my phone to talk to you," he laughed.

"Make up your mind," he said as he heard the phone be passed around.

"This is Ayana," she said as she leaned on the desk. "Eiri-chan!"

"Ayana… what were the results?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he heard the added suffix. _When the hell did I become Eiri-chan?_

"Ah… lets see," she said as she flipped threw the file. "Says two out of the four were in the system…"

"Four…!"

"Shuichi's is among them, Hun. I doubt it would be possible for him to get raped and not release a few times himself. In all honesty, it says most of it was his. But anyways, yeah, one of the others was in the system." Eiri took a second to catch his breath. "According to the file on him, he attends the same school that you teach at."

She continued to look over the file. "There's no name… But there is a name on here… not sure I want to give it to you though."

"Did he or she have a hand in breaking my husband?"

She looked over the page. "Doesn't look like it… five sets of prints, three matched. Taking a guess, I would say our mystery men are the two, the other one…" She flipped the page. "James Boyce. Finger prints matched his passport from last year. His note book was also found on the piano… not salvage able."

Tohma coughed to hold back a laugh. Only his little sister would be this open when it came to talking about a rape scene.

"Ignoring Tohma's thoughts, the boys finger prints aren't first layer anywhere so don't get to mad. For all we know, he left it behind."

"He was late to my class…" Eiri mumbled.

"Yeah, I have his school schedule and attendance history. His parents reluctantly gave them over."

Eiri didn't say anything. _James was late, but could he have seen who it was?_

"Anyways Eiri, go to school like normal tomorrow. Don't even talk to ANYONE about ANYTHING I just told you. You add more work for me and you're the one who will get to be my assistant for this case." She said as she set the file down.

"Right… Tell Tohma to send Nakano here to watch Shuichi so I can go out tomorrow."

Ayana turned her head and relayed the message. "He said Bad Luck is on Vacation, you of all should know that."

"Right…" Eiri trailed as he hung the phone up. "If you two want pizza, you have to get your butts down to the door to let the delivery man into the building," he called out.

~*~

Eiri looked up as James entered the classroom on time today. He was more than tempted to push the kid to the wall, but held back. He watched as James took his seat and stared down.

Today the class was in SSR so Eiri had it easy. He could stare at the boy and watch for any movements that could be considered "suspicious".

James couldn't take it. Knowing what happened to his idol and not being able to tell was killing him. Even the book he read was bad now. Everything reminded him of the look he saw on Shuichi's face as the singer looked over teens. [Edited so it makes sense ~Sakina.]

Standing, he set his book down. "Need something Mr. Boyce?" James nodded, walking up to the desk.

"I…I'm sorry Mr. Yuki…" he whispered.

Eiri stood, placing his hands firmly on the desk. "Do…"

"Eiri, stop right there," Ayana said from the door.

~*~

Rubbing his head, Eiri walked into his apartment. He kicked his shoes off and headed towards his room. As he walked threw the now dubbed Family Room, he paused seeing his kids on the balcony. He walked over and slid the door open. Aiydan turned his head first to look at their dad.

"How was your day off?" Eiri asked.

'Mommy yelled at Aiylia,' Aiydan signed.

"What?" Eiri said confused. Shuichi had barely spoken let alone raised his voice to anyone within the last few days.

Aiylia turned. The first thing Eiri noticed was her red eyes, the next was the trail of tears. 'I just wanted to give Mommy a hug… but he flipped out…' she lifted the back of her shirt up, revealing a fresh bruise. 'I hit the door frame…' she signed.

Eiri shook his head. Anyone else he would have told them they asked for it, but not his baby's. He wrapped his arms carefully around Aiylia. She closed her eyes and swung her arms around his neck. "Come on," he said to Aiydan as he held a hand out. Aiydan grabbed it and they walked over to the couch. Carefully he set the girl down.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you both something I probably shouldn't this early in your life… But I'm sure you two will understand it." Aiydan hugged his sister as he sat on the couch next to her. "Want me to sign or voice?" he asked.

'Sign please,' Aiylia signed.

Eiri nodded and then sat in front of them. 'A few days ago, someone hurt Mommy bad… You know what Mommy and I do at night in our room, right?' Both nodded. 'Someone did that to Mommy without his permission. Since there was force in it, it is called rape.' He paused again, making sure not to lose the twins.

'Before Mommy and I adopted you both, long time ago when he was eighteen, Mommy was raped by someone who didn't like him. When a person suffers that kind of thing, it's hard for them to remember who loves and cares for them, and who just wants to hurt them. Right now, mommy thinks everyone wants to hurt him.'

'So when Aiylia hugged him…'

'His mind reverted back and saw Aiylia as someone who wanted to hurt him. We all just have to give Mommy time right now.'

Aiylia nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I miss Mommy holding me…" she whispered.

"I miss holding him," Eiri said with a smile. Aiydan nodded and looked at the hallway. "Alright, you two go find something to do that isn't going to cause any damage. I'm going to go see if Mommy is feeling any better."

The twins reached for the remote; Eiri started down the hall. Once he was at the end of the hall, he opened the door to his room. "Shu," he said as he looked around for the missing singer. Confused he walked over to the bathroom door. "Hun," he asked as he knocked.

"No," Shuichi said as water began falling from a faucet.

"Shuichi, if you want to take a bath then let me prepare it for you while you rest," Eiri said as he tried to open the door. "And unlock the door while you're at it."

"I hurt her…" Shuichi cried.

"She's fine Hun, just open the door."

"She hates me… I hate me…"

"Shuichi, open this door so I can come in." He knew he didn't want to scare the singer more then he already was, but there was nothing else to do. Shuichi was a threat to everyone right now.

"No one wants me…" Shuichi whispered. Eiri heard the sound of something dipping into the water.

Panicking, Eiri began rattling the door knob. Giving up, he began kicking the door. He continued as splinters flew to each side of his leg. After a minute he was threw enough for his arm to reach the lock. He ripped his arm out, causing scrapes and cuts on his pale skin.

Pushing to door open he survived the room. His heart almost fell when he saw the water on the floor, pouring from the bathtub. "Shuichi!" Eiri yelled.

**Cliffy . Sorry (not). Just don't kill me for whats coming!**

**With that said, I have a request. If anyone here is a Beta Reader, I'm looking for one for another piece I'm working on. I actually want it to look good. (I only want this because I'm finishing the story.)**

**If you are familiar with "Heart's Façade" and are willing to Beta what I write, please send me a message and let me know! I really don't need detail, just well…. What you see I miss in these normal chapters.**

**Anyways, I have two chapter of it typed up and I want to post them asap. And yes, I have the original author's permission to finish it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Read First!!! I just want you all to know, I really don't want to be killed because of this chapter . If you haven't noticed yet, I right for the emotion. For those of you who screamed, cried, etc. at the end of the last chapter, that's what I was going for! But uh… Please no flames for this. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Also! Thanks to a few reviews and messages, I corrected a line in Chapter 11 that was confusing. So if the sentence before James walks up to Eiri was confusing, I re-did that part.**

Eiri rubbed his eyes. His head was spinning and it just wouldn't stop, even as he dug his elbows into his knees.

Tohma set his hand on his brother-in-laws back and made small circles. "Water was everywhere… his head was slumped over…"

"I know," Tohma whispered.

"I don't want to lose him, Tohma… he's my life."

"You won't lose Shuichi," Tohma said with a smile. "After all, he just fell asleep."

Ayana looked up from her book. "Think about it Eiri. Shuichi feels like his skin is stained since he was raped. Right now, even more after hurting Aiylia, he wants to wash the marks off."

"But I washed them all off him!"

"Not in his mind. To him, they are still there to remind him of what happened that day." She threw the book on the table and look over at the two. "Eiri, have you ever been raped?"

He stared at her. Even Tohma gave her a mean glance. "Right… After something like that, you don't feel normal anymore. You feel like there is something on you that says "I've been raped, come do it again to me," and you just can't find it." She moved closer to the edge of the seat. "Now think about Shuichi for a minute. This is his what, second time? Think about how he sees's everyone around him now."

"That's enough, Ayana." Tohma whispered as he watched Eiri's head sink down.

Ayana stood, ignoring her brother. "Eiri, do you want to help your Shuichi?" He nodded as she walked in front of him. Ayana lifted her left foot, sliding it between Eiri's legs.

"What the hell, Ayana?" Tohma said as his mask faltered.

"Show Shuichi he isn't just on this planted to have emotions fucked with. Show him that he has control over his own life." A tear slipped down his right cheek. "You know what to do, don't you Hun?" He nodded. "But don't just run in there and start kissing him. Show him you can be vulnerable too." She pulled her foot back down to the ground.

Slowly Eiri stood and turned down the hall. "What kind of advice was that?" Tohma muttered.

"Hm… I want ice cream…" she whispered. With a smile she ran to the twin's room. Without knocking, she walked in. "Hey, you two want ice cream?" They both nodded. "Let's go then," she whispered with a smile.

Eiri carefully shut the door. He looked over to the bed where Shuichi was staring into space. Not saying anything, he pulled his pants off and threw them into the hamper. He stepped over to the wall opposite Shuichi and sat.

Shuichi watched him carefully. He was confused as he saw the man he knew as his husband take off his shirt. But his eyes went wide as he watched the man pull his boxers off. _What is he doing…? He knows I can see him…_ he thought as he watched Eiri begin playing with himself.

Blushing, he tried to look away but couldn't. He watched as Eiri threw his head back. He watched as the hands sped up. He watched as the pre cum began flowing.

There was no way he could look away. He wanted to help the novelist. Shuichi had to help him self, but he knew the other man could do a better job at it. More than anything, he knew that Eiri knew his body better than anyone on this planet.

Crawling out of the blankets that held him, Shuichi sat on the floor. Slowly he made his way over to his novelist. The man needed help and only he could give it.

Eiri smiled as he saw his lover make his way to him. With his free left hand, he reached for the singer who gladly took it. "Shuichi, will you fuck me?" Eiri whispered. Shuichi smiled as he wrapped is lips around the throbbing appendage before him.

He wasn't going to let go. Shuichi was happily in his arms again, and he knew he had to make it last. Being deprived of his lover for the last two weeks was really taking its toll on the man. But he could be happy now; the man he loved was returning to normal slowly.

"I love you," Eiri whispered to the sleeping ear. Shuichi moved his head slightly but didn't wake. He froze as the phone began ringing. _Sweat I'm going to get rid of that thing one of these days._ He kissed the pink hair and stood.

He made his way out of the room and stopped. It wasn't the phone ringing, it was something else. He looked around trying to remember what else was in the house.

Fixing the top of his pants, he opened the door to the kid's room. The box on top of the TV was flashing at him. Turning on the TV, he waited. On the screen displayed a message saying someone was calling.

Reaching for the other remote, he hit the enter button to answer. On the screen popped the person trying to call. The woman, maybe mid twenties, took a second to say anything.

'I'm looking for Aiylia or Aiydan Usegi,' she signed.

'They went out I'm guessing,' he signed trying to hold back a yawn.

'Who are you?' the woman asked quite rudely.

'Their Father, what about you?'

'Their case worker.'

'Case worker? For what?'

'You're their Father and you don't even know about their past, don't you think that is kind of bad?'

'What are you talking about?' He paused, hearing the door open and close.

A laughing Aiylia opened the door and froze. Eiri had turned to face who ever was entering. "Dad…" she whispered seeing the TV on.

"Do you mind telling me who she is?" he voiced and signed.

She looked down as she reached for the remote. 'Later,' she signed to the TV as the woman on the other end vanished.

"Aiylia," he said as he crossed his arms.

"No one…"

"Just your Case Worker." She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

'He wants us back… but we want to stay with you and Mommy… you are our parents now, not him.'

Eiri held his hands out to the girl then took them back really quick. _Right, I haven't showered yet…_

Aiylia was a little surprised. "We'll talk after I get out of the shower," he said as he stood. As he walked by Aiylia, he commented "why is there so much drama in this Family?" She sat on her bed as the door closed.

Laying his head on the wall, Eiri stopped. He was right, drama was everywhere. Shuichi, what ever was going on with the kids… too much for a headache for one person to deal with.

The sound of running water again filled the room. Shuichi tried to look in threw the missing door, but only saw the shadow of Eiri in the shower. Looking over his body, he felt weird. He knew normally he would bathe after having sex, but they didn't this time.

He looked over the few dry white spots on his body. Normally his was covered in vast amounts of his lovers, and his own, dry cum and other unknown liquids; but they were missing now. After a second he remembered why.

Carefully he crawled out of the bed. Making sure not to step on any missed wood chips, he made his way to the shower. He slid the frosted glass door back a bit and got in.

"Shuichi…?" Eiri asked as the door was shut. Stepping under the warm water he wrapped his arms around the soapy older man. Eiri smiled as he embraced the singer. After a few seconds he pulled the small chin up for a kiss.

"Eiri…" Shuichi whispered. Eiri smiled when he saw the faint sparkle in his lover' eyes.

"You're safe, Shu." He set his lips on the others.

Shuichi smiled at his novelist. "Thank you," he said as he pulled back a bit. Eiri nodded. Grabbing the washcloth he had just finished with, he proceeded to wash his husband of the mess they had made. A couple of spots seemed sensitive as Shuichi shuttered when Eiri wiped over them.

When they were done, Eiri happily dressed the younger man. "You're almost mine again, Hun," Eiri whispered as he buttoned the shirt. Shuichi nodded as he ran his fingers threw the wet blond hair. "Once I get dressed, we have to go talk to Aiylia and Aiydan."

"You dressed me; do I get to dress you?" Eiri blinked a few times at the request. Shuichi dressing him… scary thought.

"This one time I guess…"Eiri said as he stood with only the towel covering him. Shuichi got off the toilet and ran into the room. Eiri followed, taking a seat on the bed. He watched as the younger man looked in all the drawers, pulling out socks, boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt he hadn't ever seen.

Carrying all the clothes, he walked in front of Eiri. Pulling on the towel, he slipped the boxers onto the long legs before him.

Once the shirt was finally on, Shuichi stood proud of himself. Eiri eyes the mirror strangely. The white shirt helped show how in shape the novelist was, but the sweats made him look lazy. He would have to deal with it though, since he didn't want to send Shuichi back into a string of depression.

Together they made their way out of the room. Eiri knocked on the door to the twin's room and waited. After a second Aiydan, opened the door all the way. Eiri and Shuichi walked into the room as Aiydan sat on his bed.

'Alright, someone start talking,' Eiri signed as Shuichi sat next to Aiylia.

Aiydan reached behind himself and pulled out a file folder. He handed it to Eiri then started sighing, 'this is the record from our original parents. Inside, says what life was like, why we were taken, and what happened after words.'

Flipping threw the file Eiri was surprised he was never told any of this. He knew his kids were both smart, but not smart enough to hide such a past. Shuichi reached up for it, but Eiri closed it and removed it from his reach. "Mommy, are you feeling better?" Aiylia asked. Shuichi turned and nodded. Eiri watched as the girl laid her head on his lap. Shuichi began to run his fingers down her ash blond hair.

'We are really one messed up family… prefect for each other, but messed up none the less,' Eiri signed as he sat next to his son. 'Rapes must run in this family,' he added before sighing. Shuichi just played with the hair before him.

"But you weren't raped…"

"Damn well close enough for me."

No one said anything. No one knew what to say. After a while Shuichi laid next to Aiylia causing Eiri to smile. "Anyways, this is one of those things you should have told us immediately about."

'We were scared…' Aiydan signed.

'With every family, Aiydan would start talking about and no one would want us… We would always be taken back.'

Eiri looked up at Shuichi's eyes. They were coming back to their former happiness at least.

Eiri held his singer close as everyone looked at the returning jury. "What decisions have you come to?" the Judge asked as the defendants rose.

"In case A-3624902, we the jury find the defendant, Senji Tegome, not guilty of the charge of rape." Ayana laid her head back. The courtroom went wild with people yelling in disbelief.

"Order in my court room!" the Judge yelled. "Now, Mr. Tegome; there is still evidence that you were present for this, but since I can't go against the Jury. So in trade, I believe probation with a constant monitor for three months should be decent."

"Your Honor, I motion for an appeal of this case," Ayana said once she caught a brake.

"Feel free, it will just end the same," the defense attorney said.

"Motion to appeal is granted, court will resume after a two week break. Sets your deals Ladies," she grabbed the gavel and pounded it down, Court is adjourned." She stood and left.

"Ayana," Tohma hissed.

"Yeah, I know. I'll get them on appeal," she said as she packed her brief case. "Eiri," she turned to look a the blond but found him missing. She watched as he pulled Shuichi out of the courtroom. "Shit," she whispered as she took off after him, Tohma on her heals.

"Tegome," Eiri yelled to the teen as he reached the front door. He turned just to be pushed to the wall by the novelist.

"Let me go old man," the teen said with a smile. "I'm free, or were you too busy dreaming about your little lover boy that I played with?"

"It will be well worth the time in prison to see you in a grave," he said as he lifted his fist.

"Eiri-san!" Ayana yelled, grabbing his balled hand.

"Let go," he demanded as his eyes blazed.

"Don't play his game, Eiri; you're better then that." She felt him try to push forward. "Eiri, one hit, even if you don't get him, Aiylia and Aiydan will suffer. I will personally drive them back to the orphanage you adopted them from."

It took everything for him not to hit the idiot teen he had pinned to the wall. But he had to protect his family, more then anything. After all, he loved his kids more then anyone before, he couldn't stand to lose them again.

**I really didn't want to right the Court Room scene… Sorry . Still looking for a Beta reader for my other story, message me if you are one please!! I have two Chapters done, starting the third, and I want to start uploading it before the month is up!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part… whatever. Sorry it's late – lol.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Gravitation.**

Shuichi once again hid in his blankets. Eiri stood at the door way not sure what to do for him. Every bone in his body wanted to go break that kid in half, but he knew better then to take a Seguchi's threat lightly.

He closed the door, hiding the boy in the room. It hurt him knowing he had to lock the singer away to keep him safe; but he just had no other choice.

**(Flash Back)**

Eiri pulled the car into the parking garage under their apartment building. Knowing the singer had nothing to say, he got out and ran to open the door for his husband. "Shu," he whispered.

Shuichi got out and immediately broke into a run. This didn't surprise Eiri; the young man was hurt after watching his rapist walk away free.

Rather than waiting for the elevator, he broke right into an uphill run on the stairs. He was barely aware that he had missed the next step. He felt his foot bend forward; he even felt his torso hit hard onto the landing. But in all honesty, he didn't care.

There he stayed for a few moments. Tears began to pour from his eyes onto the carpeted floor.

_I'm useless… Just more work for Eiri…_ he thought as he saw a small bit of blood trickle from under him. With his left harm, he pushed up trying to move. He pushed and pushed, but his body just wouldn't move.

Reaching into his pocket he removed his pink cell phone. He held down the "1" and waited while he heard it ring. He heard Eiri about to say his greeting (or insult) but stopped him. "Eiri, I'm between the second and third floor… Can you come get me? I can't move." He hung up before the other man could say anything. Shuichi really didn't want to hear the novelist yell at him and tell him how much of a moron he was for taking the stairs when the elevator was there.

Shuichi waited while Eiri and Hiro ran down the stairs. "Shuichi," Hiro called. He looked up as the two sat next to him.

**(End Flash Back)**

Now Shuichi lay in the bed with a broken right arm. The deep gash on his chest probably didn't feel too good anymore to him. Shuichi, luckily, had fallen asleep in his arms as he carried him back up to the apartment. Suguru helped treat his wounds and even offered to continue watching the twins as Eiri waited to see if Shuichi would wake up.

Seeing no chance of him waking, he decided to step out. He walked into the living room where the other four were playing video games. 'Daddy,' Aiydan signed, holding his controller up. Eiri shook his head and just sat on the couch.

"How is he?" Hiro asked as he played and looked at his best friend's husband.

"He screams in pain every so often." Hiro looked at him questionably for a moment. "Sound proof walls." Hiro turned back and kept playing.

Someone began knocking on the door. Eiri sighed as Aiylia ran to the door. They all waited while she led Ayana in. "Oh great," Eiri mumbled.

"Love you too, Eiri-san. Anyways, I'm just here to talk to Shuichi."

"He's sleeping."

"Figured that one; I sleep after court too… unless I win, then I go out and find someone to fuck." A smile appeared on her face as she thought about it all. "When Shuichi wakes up, tell him that I need some more information in order to win the appeal."

"Ayana, can't you just get the kid sent away?" Suguru asked.

Holding back a laugh, she sat down next to Eiri. "The time line has holes in it…" she eyed the kids. "Do you mind if I corrupt your kid's minds?"

"They know everything already," Eiri said as Aiylia sat on his lap.

"Right… What we know, is that James and Shuichi were in the room alone. According to what little information we got from Shuichi, James told the truth when he said that they were looking over his music, sitting at the desks.

"Shuichi wanted to try out the notes to see if there error was there, so he walked over to the piano. The teacher in the next room said she heard the piano start playing barely three minutes into class." She had to open the file that was with her.

"Then the three boys went in."

"According to the time stamps on the hallway video, they went in five minutes after class started, while Shuichi was playing." She turned the page. "James said, and this is where I need Shuichi, that Senji ran his hand up and down Shuichi's back. In turn, this caused him to stop playing. He turned, thinking James had done it by mistake, and looked Senji in the eye. James said that Shuichi told him it would be fine, and then he was 'removed' from the room." She closed the file.

"And…?"

"Shuichi refuses to say. We know at some point a gag, plus, dildo that probably rivals Eiri, vibrator, and clips were all pulled out. The hospital found tears when they did the rape kit, so I'm sure they all got used somehow; but no other marks other then teeth were found on him."

Suguru blushed lightly. "How do you know it probably rivals Yuki-san?"

"Hun, he's fucked me before. He and Ryuichi are my two favorites, even if Eiri won't anymore," Ayana laughed.

"So we need Shuichi to tell us what happened…"

"Or he could write it… but it has to be in his hand writing, so no idea's from you Babe," Ayana said as she leaned back, seemingly forgetting she was in a skirt. "But hey, I have two weeks to talk to him." Eiri pushed her right leg until it was touching her left knee. Confused she looked around. Suguru was about to pass out and Hiro was fighting a nose bleed. "Ew, Suguru, you're my cousin…"

"Wear under wear then!" he yelled before Hiro ran for the bathroom.

"I am wearing some," she mumbled.

"Why don't you people just go home?" Eiri complained as he rubbed his head.

Ayana laid her head on his shoulder. "But my love, I want to satisfy you."

"I told you already, No. I belong to Shuichi; I'm not open like you are."

"That's so mean…" Ayana wailed.

"Even if you act like him I won't give you what I do him." He paused, smiling. He lifted Aiylia of his lap and stood. "But, I'll treat you like Shuichi." Ayana raised her hands for him. He pulled her up, and dragged her to the door. Opening it, he helped her out.

"That's mean Eiri."

"No one ever said I was a nice guy," he laughed as he slammed the door. "You two are next, he yelled. Ayana waited a second, than opened the door and snuck back in. She smiled, poking her head around the corner. "Get out," Eiri growled.

"I'm not done here, Eiri. I still need to get a few things from you," she whispered. "I have to ask you a few things about when you found him…"

"Sit down and shut up then."

"Nine years of Law School and I'm being told what to do by a novelist." She sat back on the couch quietly.

Eiri was about to start pounding on the bathroom door when everyone started looking around. A blood curdling scream passed through the room. Eiri looked at his kids and darted down the hall followed by Ayana and the newly emerged Hiro. He opened the bedroom door and froze.

Unlike everyone else, Ayana ran to the bed pulling the new man off Shuichi. He forced him to the ground while Hiro held him down. Eiri wasted no time running to cover his hurt lover.

Again he held his hurt husband. Shuichi was crying, trying to pull up the boxers that were missing. "Eiri… help…"

"I'm right here Hun," Eiri said as he pulled the singer close. He wrapped the covers around him, rocking him back and forth. "You're safe now."

"Well, look who our little guest is," Ayana laughed. She pulled the teen up by a fist full of hair. "Your ass is so mine now," she said as she pulled her phone out.

She waited while it rang. "Hey Judge Takeda, can I get a favor from you? I have Senji Tomoe here, and I believe he wants to plead guilty to raping Shuichi Usegi. Would you handle this for me by morning?" She laughed as he replied. "Thank you my love; I'll see you tomorrow morning." She hung up the phone with a smile and dialed a second number.

She again had to wait. "Hey Babe, I know you're off for the night, but can I get you to do me a bigggg favor?" She waited for a second. "Tell your wife I'm sorry, but this can't wait. I need someone to get s dumb teen to a secure holding." She hung up knowing he would be on his way soon.

"What do we do with him till then?" Hiro asked.

"I could always do what he did to Shuichi…"

"Ayana, you would be even harder on him." She laughed again at the compliment.

"What do you think," she whispered into Senji's ear. "Do you want to be fucked like you just tried to do to Shuichi?"

"You can't get me, bitch. It would be double jeopardy," he said proudly.

"Oh? Sorry smart ass, that only works if you are convicted of a crime." The teen went pale. "Now, Eiri-san, I'm going to need some big toys."

"What kind of lube would you like?" Eiri asked, acting innocent.

"Hm…" she pulled the boy up by the hair again. "Did you use lube?" He didn't move. "Listen kid, you help me out here and I'll cut some deal tomorrow. You won't wind up in prison for the rest of your miserable life if you answer me."

"I want my lawyer."

"You're not under arrest here, so you have no right to request one," she said with an evil smile. "This is just a friendly interrogation," she said as a giant dildo was set in front of the teen. "That looks fun," she laughed again. His eyes went wide.

Ayana smiled as Senji was taken away. She didn't do too bad, getting a sixteen year conviction. Least he wouldn't be able to try to rape Shuichi again.

"So what's my payment?" she laughed as she tuned to look at Eiri.

"Like you need the money," he said as he comforted Shuichi again. He had to be careful for the singers cut chest.

"No, but I could use other things," she said as she packed her bag.

"You help me give the twins the big talk, and I'll have sex with you _if_ Shuichi approves."

"Pfft, I'll take you both at once," she laughed again.

"You sleep around more than I did," Eiri said as he picked his Shuichi up. She only smiled.

**Sorry, Ayana is a little… I think you get it. I also realized I spelled he name wrong . It's supposed to be Aiyana, but that seemed like a lot of "Aiy"s.**

**Next chapter will be out soon… have to think about what I want to do next. Originally I was going to bring in a new baby and skip till she is born. I don't know yet.**

**I'm also working on FINISHING Heart's Façade for Goo! *Dances in circles* I'm working on it and this and another story called "Nine Year's" which will never make it to this site, but I have to have it done by September. If you have read up to Chapter Eleven, I still need a Beta Reader .".**

**As for now, I'm off to write more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I'm ending this story here soon (Next chapter or the one after).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any form.**

Shuichi stared blankly at the wall across from the bed. The soothing tan color of the walls, he remembered, Eiri had chose so they would have something to get lost in after sex.

But at that moment, sex was the farthest thing from his mind. All he saw on the solid tan wall was his kids.

He knew Aiylia and Aiydan knew what was going on. Eiri wouldn't keep a secret like that from them.

Shuichi wanted nothing more, then to run to his kids with open arms and hold them close; protect them. How ever, for some reason, he couldn't get his body to listen.

In the last year his body had decided not to respond. After all, Shuichi had got into a car crash, been raped twice, dealt with his husband's rare abusiveness, and almost died. He couldn't remember who it was now, but a voice had told him to be strong… that he had to live on for his kids.

That brought a funny thought to Shuichi. The thought of Eiri raising their two kids… all the things that would entail later down the road. Well, not too far from now. The twins after all were eleven.

"Shuichi," Eiri yelled as the door flew open. Behind him he drug Ayana by the wrist as she tried to get away. Shuichi's eyes rolled to look at his husband as he pushed their lawyer onto the bed next to him.

"Either you start moving your lazy ass, or I'm going to fuck her in front of you." Ayana blinked a few times. True, she did want to have fun with Eiri again, but this isn't what she planned.

The amethyst eyes went from one person to another, but Shuichi didn't move. Ayana gulped hard as Eiri got closer to her. "Wait, I never agreed to this…" ignoring her, Eiri began kissing her neck. "At least find a condom first," she wined.

"We stopped buying those years ago," Eiri whispered before nipping on her ear.

"I don't want to get pregnant here, you ass hole!" Shuichi felt tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh shut up; I know you want this…" he paused as he felt a hand grip his wrist. Looking down he noticed it was Shuichi's. A smile graced Eiri's face as he got off the girl and crawled onto the boy. "So you want me too?" Eiri whispered. No reply escaped Shuichi.

Ayana took her chances and ran out of the room. "Mine," Shuichi whispered as he gripped the arm tighter.

"You say that, but you don't prove it in any way."

"Please don't…" Eiri noticed Shuichi's lips didn't move as he spoke.

With a sigh Eiri pried his lovers hand off. "I won't, don't worry."

~*~

Maiko tried to concentrate on the board but she just wasn't there. Her thoughts were else where, trying to figure out what was with her family. She knew her parents were told what was going on with her brother, but no one bothered to tell her. And worse, someone had managed to keep it all out of the news.

"Can I help you?" the teacher said to Ayana as she looked over the classroom.

"I need to talk to Maiko Shindou. It will be quick," she said with a smile. The teacher was about to protest when Maiko ran to the door. "Come on, kid," she said with a smile as they stepped into the hall.

Maiko shut the door behind her and they walked quietly.

"Maiko," Eiri said as he stood straight from leaning on the wall.

"Yuki-san; how's my Brother?" she asked almost frantic.

"Out of it… that's why I want your help." She looked confused for a second.

"We know your parents have forbid you from have any communication with Eiri or Shuichi, but in all honesty, you're the only one who can do this for them.

"If you agree, I will pay for everything. Even if your parents kick you out, I will pay for an apartment close to Shuichi for you." Maiko nodded, waiting to see what the deal was. At that moment she would do anything for her brother.

"Maiko Shindou," Eiri said as he walked up to the girl. "I want you to …" Her eyes went wide as she heard the end of the sentence.

**That was totally on purpose .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick comment to anon named "Yuck!" I don't want to fuck Eiri or Shuichi, I would only chase after Ryuichi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

A year had past since everything had happened. Shuichi was slowly getting back into his old habits and even picking up new ones. Some how, Eiri had managed to teach the young singer to cook without hurting himself or those around him.

At that moment, for example, he was working on breakfast for his kids. No one was sure where Eiri had vanished to, or even when he had done his disappearing act; but Shuichi knew he had to feed his kids before school.

"Mommy," Aiylia said as she ran into the room carrying her cell phone. Shuichi turned slowly to look at his daughter. "Daddy wants you call him," she said looking at the screen.

Shuichi nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead. Quietly he walked into the living room.

Since the events of the prior year, Shuichi had been quiet. He barely talked at all, even to his friends. He tried to stay silent and unnoticed, unless it was a time where he wanted to be seen. This was with the exceptions of on T.V., when he wanted sex, when he was drunk with Hiro [complaining about his past], and when Yuki was inside of him.

He reached for the phone and dialed the number of his husband. _"Shuichi,"_ Eiri said from the other line. _"You need to get to the hospital right now."_

"Are you hurt…?"

"_No one is hurt; your sister is about to have her kid."_

Maiko had claimed the father was a one night stand but still wanted to keep the baby. She had even practiced playing Mother by watching over Aiylia and Aiydan when the two men wanted to be alone. What hit Shuichi, how did Eiri know before him?

"Alright, I'll be there soon," he said as he hung up. Turning, he saw Aiylia and Aiydan already at the door, waiting for him. With a gentle smile they went out to the car Eiri had spontaneously bought for Shuichi just weeks before.

~*~

When Shuichi and the twins got to the hospital, they were informed Maiko was already in labor and had been taken back. They were told they would have to wait until the baby was born to go in, family or not.

So now the three sat, waiting for the news from inside. Maiko didn't want to know if it was a girl or boy, so it began to bug Shuichi on which it would be. "I hope it's a girl…" Shuichi whispered after a bit.

_Why a girl?_ Aiydan asked.

"Maiko really wanted to have a baby girl, even when we were little. She asked your Grandma one time, if they could have another baby girl just for her…" he trailed off, remembering her sad face when they said no.

"Shuichi," Eiri said as he stepped out of the room twenty minutes later.

"Eiri…?" he asked, puzzled that his husband was in his little sisters room.

"Come on," he said to all three. The kids stood first and ran into the room. Shuichi took Eiri's offered hand and walked into the room. He smiled when he was the baby in Maiko's arms.

"It's a little boy," Maiko whispered. Eiri nodded, pushing Shuichi closer to the bed. "Do you want to hold him, Shuichi?"

Nodding slowly, Shuichi reached his thin arms out and took the sleeping child. Once he had the baby supported, he sat down in the chair against the wall. "He looks like…"

"Mr. Yuki," Maiko said as she lay down.

Shuichi nodded. "I'd hope he looks like me," Eiri said as he scratched his left ear.

"Don't inflate your head, Eiri. Just because you're cute doesn't mean every other cute person has to look like you." They turned as the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Shindou, I need to get some information in order to complete the birth certificate," he said, pen and paper ready.

"Alright then," she said, taking the clipboard. Everyone sat silently as she filled in the blanks. When she was done, she handed it back.

"Ms. Shindou, your name isn't on here anywhere…" he pointed out.

"I know that. He's not my child, he's theirs," she said, looking at Shuichi and Eiri.

Shuichi looked around. "Who's?"

"Ours brat," Eiri growled.

Shuichi blinked a few times as he repeated the word "ours". "Wait a minute, you had sex with my little sister?!"

Eiri laughed. "There are ways to get a girl pregnant other then sex with a minor." Shuichi was still confused. "I'm not about to break the law by having sex with my husbands barely close to being legal little sister, so we used a medical procedure that implanted my sperm in her."

Shuichi looked down at the child resting in his arms. "But… he's not ours then…"

"Yes he is," Maiko smiled. "I had him just for you, Brother. I want my normal big brother back, not this new one."

Aiylia and Aiydan gave up on understanding anything they spoke about. They decided seeing the baby was more important than anything. "Mommy," Aiylia said as they each took a side of Shuichi.

"So then…"

"Stop whining brat. If you don't want him, we can always put him in foster care."

"No! I want him… I want all my kids…" Shuichi blushed as he brought the baby down for the twins to see.

"Think about it, Shuichi. This baby has both our genetics in some shape or form. He has our blood in him, not some other persons." Shuichi looked at the sleeping little boy in his arms as Aiylia and Aiydan pulled on the blanket to get a good look at the child. "But Shu, he needs a mother, not another father," Eiri said as he ran a hand through the pink locks.

"Either way he will have two Fathers…"

"Ok, he needs someone that won't yell at him for every little thing like I promise to." Shuichi looked up at him with sad eyes. "Only you can give him that love in this family."

Tears began flowing from Shuichi's eyes. "I…" he couldn't think of what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. Instead, he smiled pulling the child into a tight embrace. "My kids," he said as he looked from Aiydan to Aiylia.

"Alright then," Maiko said with a smile.

"Now that that's done," he said as he stepped back, "this can stop being like one of my fucking books." Maiko began laughing as she lay in the bed. "Aiydan, Aiylia; get your butts in the car, we're going to the store, then home."

Shuichi was confused. "What do you need from the store?"

"A car seat," Eiri mumbled as he grabbed his coat. "I have everything else in my car, just nothing that can hold that thing."

"_He's_ not a _thing_, Eiri. He's our son."

"Who has no name? Till he has a name, he's a thing."

Shuichi blushed. "Name or not, you should still love him…"

"Just name mini-brat so I can leave," Eiri growled.

Shuichi looked at the kid puzzled. He never in a lifetime thought he would have to name a kid. "Uhm…" he wanted to rip out his phone and ask people for names, but it was sitting in her car. "You name him!"

"Not my job," Eiri sighed.

"At least help me chose…. Narrow it down for me."

Eiri thought a second. "Toya Usegi… Kessuke Usegi… Kichirou Usegi… Koichi Usegi…Mistuo Usegi…"

"Ok, you're bad at this too." Eiri gave him a death stare. "Kid, what should your name be…" he whispered.

"_Ark,_" Aiydan signed.

Shuichi thought for a minute. "No chance in hell…" he said as he remembered the past. Aiydan shrugged, looking over at his sister who just shook her head. "I rather like Toya… it sounds cute…" Shuichi whispered.

"Toya it is; right it down Doc." Eiri demanded as he walked out of the room.

"Wait, Eiri!" No reply. Aiylia and Aiydan waved as they ran out of the room. "You jerk get back here!" Shuichi yelled. When he was sure his husband wasn't coming back he sighed looking at the baby boy again. "Toya huh…" he whispered. The boy moved his head slightly at the name.

"It fits," Maiko whispered. Shuichi nodded as a tear slipped out of his left eye, falling onto the blanket. "He actually looks like Eiri too."

"Who the heck are you calling Eiri? It's Yuki to you," Shuichi growled while being over protective of his love's name.

Maiko closed her eyes. "That's like my big brother…" she trailed off as she adjusted in the bed.

A nurse came in and walked over to Shuichi. "I'll be taking him now," she said softly.

"Why…?"

The nurse let out a small laugh. "We have a few tests to run, and then we have to feed him." Shuichi nodded. He kissed the little one's cheek and passed him to the nurse. She bowed slightly and walked over to the other side of the room.

Blue eyes stared at Shuichi's every move. In a way, it mildly freaked him out, but he didn't want the eyes to start leaking tears again.

Toya was three days old and not a fan of sleeping. He more loved to cry and eat. Lucky Shuichi, when their son was fussing or needed changing, it was his job. But when the little boy wanted food, Eiri was more than happy to grab the kid and a bottle.

"So annoying…" Shuichi mumbled as a hand snaked around his waste.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Eiri whispered into his ear.

"Pain in my butt," Shuichi joked.

"Don't try acting cute, Shuichi. It fails on you," Eiri said as he bit the lobe in front of him.

"You say that and bite me? What's with that," Shuichi exclaimed. Eiri just laughed, nibbling on the ear. "You're so mean…" he whispered, using one hand as a brace on the counter top, his left to slide into his novelists pants.

"And you're still an idiot," Eiri said as he turned to leave. He walked over to his baby and picked him up. "Come on kid. While Mom is busy doing bad stuff, we can go play."

"Eiri you jerk!" Shuichi yelled as he felt his pants getting tight.

**. I have nothing to say.**

**End of story, sorry all – lol. Look for another story about something next month!**


End file.
